dragonballfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Son Gokū
|Rasa = Saiyanin |Zawód = Rolnik |Data urodzin = Rok 737 |Zginął = 1. Zginął z rąk Piccolo. 2. Zabił go przeprowadzający autodestrukcję Cell z przyszłości. |Pochodzenie = Vegeta |Miejsce zamieszkania = Ziemia (Góry Paozu) |Poziom bojowy = 4,700,000,000,000,000,000[j]Nieoficjalny szacunek z Listy poziomów bojowych Vergil Ortegi Dragon Ball Super,Saga Trunksa z przyszłości . |Głos = Masako Nozawa (japoński) Ian James Corlett, Peter Kelamis, Kirby Morrow, Richard Ian Cox (DBZ Kai TBC) (Ocean Dub), Sean Schemmel (FUNimation Dub) (angielski), Wendel Bezerra (brazylijski), Mario Castañeda, Edson Matus (DBZ Kai) (hiszpański), Krzysztof Banaszyk (DBZ: Fuzja, DBZ: Atak Smoka) Sebastian Perdek (DBS) |Waga = 75 kg |Wzrost = 175 cm |Znaczenie imienia = „孫悟空, son gokū”, w całości jest japońskim tłumaczeniem chińskiego „孫悟空, sūn wùkōng”, czyli „małpi król”. Samo „孫, son” pochodzi od imienia jego dziadka i oznacza, (zarówno po chińsku, jak i po japońsku) „wnuczę”, „potomka”, „悟, go” pisane to po japońsku „oświecenie” lub „samourzeczywistnienie”, po chińsku „poznanie, zrozumienie”, a „空, kū” natomiast oznacza w obu językach „powietrze”, „niebo”, „pustkę”, „próżnię” lub „siunjatę”. „Kakarotto”, pochodzi od angielskiego słowa „carrot”, to jest od „marchwi”. |Powiązania = |Status = Żywy|Przynależność = *Wojownicy Z, *Szkoła Żółwiego Pustelnika.|Głos Japoński = Masako Nozawa|Debiut w filmie = Legenda o Shén Lóng'ie|Głos Polski = Krzysztof BanaszykDragon Ball Z: Odrodzenie fuzji!! Gokū i Vegeta, Dragon Ball Z: Smocza pięść eksploduje!! Jak nie Gokū, to kto?. Sebastian PerdekDragon Ball Super.|Rodzina = Bardock (ojciec) Gine (matka) Raditz (starszy brat) Son Gohan (dziadek) (przeszywany dziadek) Chichi (żona) Son Gohan (syn) Son Goten (syn) Gyū Maō (teść) Videl (synowa) Pan (wnuczka) Son Gokū Junior (prapraprawnuk)|Znajomi i przyjaciele = Bulma (najlepsza przyjaciółka) Kurilín (najlepszy przyjaciel) Vegeta (najlepszy przyjaciel, a zarazem największy rywal) Piccolo Daimaō Junior (przyjaciel)|Mistrzowie = Muten Rōshi Karin Mister Popo Ziemski Bóg Północny Kaiō Rō Kaiōshin Whis|Alternatywni odpowiednicy = Son Gokū z przyszłości Son Gokū z przyszłości teraźniejszości Gokū Blacka Son Gokū: Xeno}} główny bohater Smoczej Historii, wychowany na Ziemi Saiyanin, przywódca Wojowników Z. Syn Bardocka i Gine, młodszy brat Raditza. Wygląd Gokū ma spiczaste, czarne włosy, których wygląd pozostaje taki sam przez całą serię, gdyż od momentu narodzin przedstawicielom jego rasy nie zmienia się kształt ani długość włosówNie licząc transformacji w Super Saiyanina oraz zarostu.. Kiedy widz Dragon Balla poznaje Son Gokū nosi on niebieski strój, który otrzymał od dziadka. Od momentu ukończenia treningu w Szkole Żółwiego Pustelnika nosi on zazwyczaj typowe dla tej szkoły pomarańczowe gi, pod którym jest ciemnoniebieska koszula. Ów strój zwyczajowo zdobi japoński znak reprezentujący jego imię „悟”, tj. „go” z „孫悟空, son gokū” lub podpis jednego z jego mistrzów, np. „亀” (żółw), logo Żółwiego Pustelnika, „王” (król) połączony z „界” (świat), symbol Północnego Króla Światów. Znak występuje w dwóch miejscach, w małym kole na prawej piersi oraz w większym, na całych plecach ubrania. Po zakończeniu Sagi Freezera. Gokū nosi także ciemnoniebieskie frotki na rękach oraz takiego samego koloru buty przewiązane brązowawymi rzemieniami. Spodnie spina niebieskim pasem, który wiąże albo w sposób podobny do używanego w tradycyjnych japońskich sztukach walki (aikido, karate), albo tak, by nie było widać jego końców. W filmie Dragon Ball Z: Odrodzenie „F” (Saga Złotego Freezera) bohater otrzymuje od Whisa nowy strój, choć utrzymany w stylu dawnego. Pomarańczowe spodnie pozostają mniej więcej takie same, pomarańczowa kamizelka ulega wydłużeniu i sprawia wrażenie inaczej upiętej, znika niebieska koszula, frotki zostają zamienione na większe, buty uszyte są w innym stylu. Gi pozbawione jest również znaku na plecach, na prawej piersi widnieje jedynie podpis Whisa. Pod koniec Dragon Ball Z Gokū występuje w nowym gi koloru niebieskiego, które barwą w lekkim stopniu nawiązuje jego pierwszego stroju. Ma biały pas, pomarańczowe frotki, ciemnozielone spodnie i czarnego koloru buty, typowe obuwie kung-fu. Jako dziecko, miał ogon (ze względu na swoje pochodzenie) oraz nosił przy sobie magiczny kij. Pod gi, nie nosił żadnych podkoszulek i miał na sobie zwykłe buty. Podczas serii Gokū miał na sobie również wiele innych ubrań. Zdarzyło mu się mieć na sobie stworzony przez Bulmę pancerz bojowy, w którym trenował będąc w Komnacie Ducha i Czasu. Gdy wrócił na Ziemię po walce z Freezerem, miał na sobie ubranie typowe dla mieszkańców planety Yardrat, na której przez pewien czas zamieszkiwał. Nosił też często zwykłe ubrania, tzn. dresy, garnitury czy smokingi. Charakter Gokū jest dobrotliwy, łagodny, ugodowy, ale potrafiący postawić na swoim. Saiyanin jest przyjaźnie nastawiony do świata i ludzi, kocha walkę i jedzenie, szanuje innych ludzi i potrafi opiekować się najbliższymi. Jest litościwy, nie krzywdzi nikogo, jeżeli sytuacja nie zagraża niczyjemu życiu. Potrafi być spokojny i opanowany, umie przebaczać, cechuje go często naiwna wręcz uczciwość. Dobry przyjaciel chroniący ludzi i świat, stara się nie narażać nikogo na niebezpieczeństwo. Gokū kocha swoją rodzinę i bardzo lubi przyjaciół, dla nich chce wygrać turniej, chociaż kocha walkę i czasem działa nieostrożnie, to jednak nigdy nie naraziłby ani bliskich ani obcych z premedytacją. Gokū chroni swoją rodzinę i przyjaciół. Opis Historia i koncept Akira Toriyama stworzył postać Gokū tak, aby parodiowała ona Sūn Wùkōnga, małpiego króla, bohatera chińskiej legendy Wędrówka na Zachód (w japońskim tłumaczeniu legendy „Sūn Wùkōng” nosi imię „Son Gokū”). Trzymając się ustalonego pomysłu, Toriyama rysował historię wolno nawiązującą do chińskich wierzeń. Son Gokū poszukuje siedmiu smoczych kul podobnie jak jego chiński pierwowzór miał za zadanie odnaleźć siedem perłowych kul. W Wędrówce na Zachód sfer strzeże Lóng Wáng Áo rùn, Król Smoków Zachodniego Morza, w Dragon Ballu po zebraniu wszystkich ukazuje się spełniający życzenia Shén Lóng, Bóg Smoków. W czasie wędrówki, Wùkōng używa „magicznego kija” i „latającej chmurki”, przedmiotów podobnych do Nyoi-bō i Kinto, posiadanych przez dragonballowego Gokū. Jednak po wykreowaniu podstaw bohatera Toriyama porzuca bezpośrednie nawiązanie do legendy i rozwija postać Gokū, tworząc z niej całkowicie odmienną, nietuzinkową i autonomiczną kreację. Wprowadza coraz to nowe elementy biografii Sona, zrzucając tym samym miano parodii na dalszy plan, co owocuje Saiyaninem Son Gokū, bohaterem Siódmego Wszechświata. Pierwszy conceptart Goku.jpg|Pierwszy projekt Gokū Sūn Wùkōng i Son Gokū - porównanie.gif|Sūn Wùkōng i Son Gokū - porównanie autora Biografia Przed Dragon Ballem thumb|left|180px|Gine i Bardock nieopodal inkubatora z KakarottoNa Vegecie biegli zajmujący się ocenianiem przydatności bojowej saiyańskich niemowląt uznali Gokū, nazywanego wtedy jeszcze KakarottoSaiyańskie imię nadane na Vegecie., wojownikiem niższej kategorii. Wedle zwyczaju miał on zostać wysłany statkiem w kosmos z zaprogramowanym rozkazem podbicia planety, na której wylądujeNaukowcy planety Vegeta byli zdolni narzucać swoją wolę dzieciom wysyłanym na misje. Takie programowanie pozwalało wszczepić noworodkom polecenie, polegające na przykład na podbiciu planety i eksterminacji jej mieszkańców.. thumb|177x177px|Son Gohan znajduje kapsułę z KakarottoObawiający się o przyszłość chłopca Bardock i Gine, biologiczni saiyańscy rodzice, bez pozwolenia swoich przełożonych, wysłali Kakarotto na ZiemięGalaktyczny Patrol Jaco, Dragon Ball Minus.. Gdy wylądował, znalazł go sędziwy ziemski pustelnik Son Gohan. Mężczyzna adoptował chłopca i nadał mu imię Gokū. Saiyanin był niezwykle żywiołowy i przy tym złośliwy. Jego saiyańska niszczycielska natura przysporzyła starcowi wielu zmartwień. Pewnego dnia, w trakcie wycieczki po Górach Paozu, mały Son spadł do głębokiego wąwozu i mocno uderzył się w głowę. Cudem przeżył, jednak ów wypadek zmienił go nie do poznania. Stał się miły i potulny, jednocześnie dostał amnezji, tracąc wspomnienia o swoim pochodzeniu i misji, jaką mu przydzielono. Dziadek Gohan opiekował się się Sonem, wychowując go przy tym wedle swojej niezwykle surowej „szkoły”. Starzec nauczył go podstaw sztuk walki, między innymi zdradził mu tajniki kung-fu oraz Jan-kena, jego własnej techniki. Z czasem Gohan odkrył, że pod wpływem spojrzenia na Księżyc w pełni jego podopieczny zmienia się w straszliwego potwora Ōzaru. Zabronił więc chłopcu wychodzić z domu podczas pełni. Pewnej nocy, gdy Księżyc świecił w całej okazałości, Gokū, zapominając o przestrogach dziadka, nie mogąc spać, wyszedł z domu za potrzebą mikcji. Chłopiec spojrzał na rozpromienione przez naturalnego satelitę niebo, co sprawiło, że zmienił się w Wielką Małpę. Son Gohan próbował powstrzymać swego przyszywanego wnuka, jednak nieopanowana furia i przerażająca moc będącego w tej formie młodego Saiyanina, były ponad jego siły. Gohan zginął, a jedyną pamiątką, jaką zostawił wnukowi, była Sì Xīng Qiú, czterogwiazdkowa smocza kula. Dragon Ball Saga Pilafa thumb|left|230px|Mały Son Gokū trzyma Sì Xīng Qiú, pamiątkę po dziadkuthumb|right|210px|Gokū omylnie bierze Umigame za skałę i chce go rozgnieśćPoznajemy Gokū w momencie, kiedy chłopiec ma dwanaście lat, sam natomiast żyje w przeświadczeniu, iż ma lat czternaście (co w późniejszej części historii tłumaczy niedouczeniem, gdyż myślał, że po jedenaście jest czternaście). Gokū spotyka w okolicy swojego domku w Górach Paozu Bulmę, która przy pomocy smoczego radaru poszukuje magicznego cudu, jakim są smocze kule. Dziewczyna przekonuje naszego bohatera, aby ten porzucił samotne życie w buszu i wybrał się w poszukiwania wraz z nią. Śladem smoczych kul napotykają na i zaprzyjaźniają się z kolejnymi postaciami: *Umigame - zabłąkanym na lądzie żółwiem morskim; *Mutenem Rōshi - przyjacielem Żółwia Morskiego, mistrzem sztuk walki, mędrzec w podzięce za pomoc żółwiowi, daje Gokū Chmurkę Kinto; *Wūlóngiem - zboczonym prosiakiem, Son i Bulma poznają go w wiosce, z której porywał dziewczyny; *Yamchą - pustynnym rozbójnikiem i jego wiernym towarzyszem kotem Pūarem, którzy żyją z rabowania innych; *Gyū Maō - słynnym mistrzem sztuk walki i okrutnikiem, uczniem Mutena Rōshi; *Chichi - córką Gyū Maō, przyszłą żoną Gokū. thumb|left|156px|Mały Son Gokū przebrany za wiejską dziewczynkę wabi Wūlóng'aTo tutaj Gokū spotyka swoich pierwszych wrogów, to jest Pilafa i jego sługi: Shū i Mai, którzy także trwają w poszukiwaniach smoczych kul. Kradną oni Sonowi i Bulmie ich kule, a bohaterów więżą w swoim zamku. Pilaf wzywa Shén Lónga, ale dzięki temu, że Son drąży dziurę w zamkowej celi, do której zostali wtrąceni przez okrutnego gnoma, życzenie wypowiada Wūlóng. Zostaje ono spełnione, Shén Lóng odchodzi. Wściekły Pilaf, nie zostawszy panem świata, więzi grupę przyjaciół w lochu o szklanym suficie i metalowych ścianach, aby w południe upiekli się w niej jak w piekarniku. Kiedy nadzieja już gaśnie, Gokū spogląda na pełnię Księżyca i dzieje się coś, czego nikt nie przewidział. Saiyanin zamienia się w ogromną małpę Ōzaru. Więzienie wraz z zamkiem zostają zniszczone i wszyscy są wolni. Yamcha z pomocą Pūra odcina ogon potwora i chłopiec powraca do pierwotnej postaci. Następnego dnia Gokū decyduje, że uda się na trening do Żółwiego Pustelnika. Saga Tenka-ichi Budōkai #21 thumb|left|234px|Gokū i Kulilin na TB#22 thumb|230px|right|Mały Son na [[Tenka-ichi Budōkai#Tenka-ichi_Budōkai_22|Tenka-ichi Budōkai #22 - podziwia ogromną widownię]]Son Gokū dociera na małą wyspę do Kame House, domu Mutena Rōshi, jego przyszłego mistrza. Pojawia się tam nieznana mu dotąd postać o imieniu Kulilin. Mistrz, jako przepustki do treningu, żąda sprowadzenia na swoją wyspę jakiejś seksownej, jędrnej i żwawej dziewczyny, chłopcy po dłuższych poszukiwaniach znajdują piękną przyszłą współlokatorkę Lunch. Pustelnik mianuje małych swoimi oficjalnymi uczniami. Aby trening mógł się rozpocząć, wszyscy muszą przenieść się na o wiele większą wyspę. Z początku ćwiczenia wydają się przerastać młodych wojowników, ale po czasie obaj się przyzwyczajają i ciężko pracują z myślą o wzięciu udziału w Tenka-ichi Budōkai 21. Na turnieju Gokū spotyka starych znajomych: Bulmę, Wūlónga, Yamchę, Pūara. Son bez problemów przechodzi starcia eliminacyjne. W walkach finałowych mierzy się kolejno z Guillainem, Namem i w końcu z Jackie Chunem, przebranym Mutenem Rōshi. Tę walkę przegrywa. Saga Armii Red Ribbon Główne artykuły: Podsaga Pułkownika Silvera, Podsaga Generała White'a, Podsaga Generała Blue i Podsaga Dowódcy Reda. Po turnieju Son Gokū pragnie odnaleźć kulę dziadka. W trakcie poszukiwań natrafia na Pilafa, Shū i Mai, którzy posiadają jedną z kul. Okazuje się ze nie tylko oni pragną zebrać Smocze Kule. Okrutna Armia Red Ribbon depcze im po piętach. Son po pokonaniu Pułkownika Silvera i odebraniu jego kuli Liù Xīng Qiú wyrusza na północ, lecąc za kolejnym sygnałem Smoczego Radaru w samolocie pilotowanym przez robota. thumb|Logo Armii Red Ribbon|154x154px Gokū uległ wypadkowi lotniczemu. Znajduje go mała Snow, dziewczynka mieszkająca w pobliskiej wiosce. Mała zanosi naszego bohatera do domu, aby ten odzyskał siły. W domu razem z mamą opowiadają mu o rozbojach w okolicy i porwaniu przez Armię Red Ribbon sołtysa wioski. Son pragnie uratować zakładnika i wyzwolić okoliczną ludność z opresji. Aby tego dokonać musi pokonać przeciwników na każdym z pięter Wieży Muskułów. Mały Saiyanin powala Sierżanta Metallica, Ninję Purpurowego, Būyona i Generała White'a. W trakcie walk poznaje nowego przyjaciela, #8, którego nazywa Ósemkiem. Ten ostatni, po zburzeniu wieży zdradza, że posiada Èr Xīng Qiú, niestety nie jest to kula dziadka Sona, Sì Xīng Qiú. Następnie Son trafia do Capsule Corporation, domu Bulmy. Prosi dziewczynę, aby naprawiła Smoczy Radar, który uległ zniszczeniu w trakcie walk. Bulma znudzona szkołą decyduje się na podróż z Gokū. Kolejna kula znajduje się na dnie oceanu i przyjaciele zmusze ni obrotem wypadków wybierają się do Mutena Rōshi, aby pożyczyć mini-łódź podwodną. Do drużyny dołącza Kulilin. Tropem kuli Son i reszta, ścigani przez oddział Generała Blue, trafiają do podwodnej jaskini piratów. Po wielu zmaganiach mały wojownik pokonuje wroga i po odnalezieniu kuli, wraz z przyjaciółmi wypływa na ląd. Niestety ocalały Blue podstępem kradnie wszystkie Smocze Kule i ucieka. Gokū rusza w pościg za nim. Generał rozbija się w nieznanym nikomu Pingwinkowie. Son poznaje tam Aralę Norimaki, która pomaga mu pokonać Generała Blue. Odważny malec odlatuje w stronę kolejnej Smoczej Kuli. Następna sfera znajduje się na Świętej Ziemi Karin, gdzie malec natrafia na Pułkownika Yellow. Po szybkim tryumfie Son zauważa, że strażnik świętej ziemi, Indianin Bora trzyma Si Xing Qiu, kulę jego dziadka. Indianin w podzięce za uratowanie syna, daje małemu wojownikowi ową kulę. Nagle zjawia się Tao Pie Pie, płatny zabójca wynajęty przez Armię Red Ribbon. Zabija Borę, pokonuje Gokū i kradnie jego plecak, w którym Saiyanin przechowywał kule. Wojownik uchronił się przed niszczycielskim Dodon-Pa dzięki kuli dziadka ukrytej pod ubraniem. Bohater chcąc odebrać skradzione sfery i pomścić nowego przyjaciela wspina się na Świętą Wieżę Karin, tam spotyka kociego pustelnika Karina, u którego odbywa specjalny trening. Po zaledwie trzech dniach Saiyanin schodzi z wieży i ostatecznie pokonuje Tao Pie Pie, po czym zmierza w kierunku dwóch kul, ulokowanych w kwaterze głównej Red Ribbon. Tam likwiduje całą armię i zdobywa kule, mając ich łącznie sześć.thumb|113x113px|right|Protagonista kontra zamaskowany [[Son Gohan (dziadek)|Gohan]] Saga Uranai Baby thumb|112x112px|left|Młody Son w garniturze Nasz bohater nie może zlokalizować ostatniej brakującej kuli, więc prosi wróżkę Uranai Babę, by za pomocą jej kryształowej kuli wskazała położenie zguby. Uranai Baba za swoje usługi każe sobie słono płacić, jako że Son niema pieniędzy wybiera drugi sposób „zasłużenia na wróżenie”. Musi, wraz z przyjaciółmi, pokonać pięciu szczególnych wojowników. Ostatnim z nich jest Son Gohan, zmarły dziadek Saiyanina. Son wygrywa decydujące starcie, po czym okazuje się że kulę ma Pilaf. Gokū odbiera mu ją. Następnie wraca do podnóża Świętej Wieży Karin i wskrzesza Borę za pomocą Shén Lónga. Po trzech latach zaciętego treningu bierze udział w Tenka-ichi Budōkai 22. W finałach pokonuje Panputto i Kulilina. Po zaciekłej walce, przez nieszczęśliwe zrządzenie losu, przegrywa z Tenshinhanem. Saga Piccolo Daimaō Po turnieju Kulilin zostaje zamordowany, a Son Gokū szuka jego zabójcy. thumb|left|117px|Gokū pokonując Piccolothumb|261x261px|Goku kontra [[Piccolo Daimaō]]Znalazł Tamburina, który okazał się być sprawcą. Po ciężkiej walce napotyka na Piccolo Daimaō, który zlecił to zabójstwo. Pokonuje Son Gokū, a ten musi ponownie udać się na trening. Po wypiciu Świętej Wody natrafia na walkę Tenshihana z Drumem. Pomaga Tenshihanowi i walczy z Piccolo Daimaō, po ciężkim pojedynku wygrywa uśmiercając Nameczanina. Zielony w ostatniej chwili wypluwa jajo, by jego potomek zemścił się na Sonie. Bierze Trening u Ziemskiego Boga. Tam dowiaduje się o pochodzeniu Smoczych Kul i Piccolo Daimaō i istnieniu jego reinkarnacji- zagrożeniu świata. Saga Piccolo Daimaō Junior Po ciężkim treningu bierze udział w Tenka-ichi Budōkai 23. Spotyka tam wszystkich przyjaciół: Bulmę, Wūlónga, Pūara, Yamchę, Mutena Rōshiego, Lunch, Tenshinhana, Chiaotzu i Kurilína. Wszyscy z radością witają wyrośniętego Gokū. Następnego dnia przyjaciele przystępują do eliminacji. Wojownik gładko przez nie przechodzi. W ćwierćfinałowej walce wygrywa z Chichi, z którą po zwycięstwie zaręcza się. Półfinałową walkę toczy z Tenshinhanem - wygrywa. Walkę finałową z Piccolo Daimaō Juniorem, który chce pomścić ojca i zawładnąć światem. Son z wielkim trudem rozkłada przeciwnika na łopatki, po czym daje mu Senzu. Świat znów jest bezpieczny. Saga zaślubin thumb|left|Gokū, Chichi i Gohan niedaleko paleniskathumb|128px|Gokū po ślubie z ChichiSon Gokū i Chichi mają się pobrać i w tym celu wyruszają do pałacu Gyū Maō. Na miejscu okazuje się, że zamek płonie. Zakochani postanawiają zdobyć specjalny Wachlarz Bashō. Po wielu przygodach udaje im się lecz to nie pomaga w ugaszeniu ognia. Okazuje się, że za pożar odpowiada dziura w Świętym Palenisku bogini Anin. Zasklepiają dziurę i seria Dragon Ball kończy się ślubem Gokū i Chichi. Dragon Ball Z Podsaga Saiyan thumb|194x194px|W walce z [[Raditz|Raditzem]]Mija pięć lat od walki z Piccolo Juniorem. Son Gokū ma już syna o imieniu Son Gohan. Gokū, odnalazłszy zagubionego w lesie synka, udaje się wraz z nim w podróż do chaty Żółwiego Pustelnika. Na miejscu spotyka się z przyjaciółmi. Mityng zostaje przerwany przez niespodziewaną wizytę kosmity, Raditza. Ów przybysz okazuje się być przedstawicielem rasy Saiyan, a także starszym bratem Gokū. Raditz wyjaśnia Sonowi tajemnicę jego pochodzenia i misji oraz, że jego prawdziwe imię to Kakarotto. Namawia Son Gokū, by się do niego przyłączył i dopełnił jego saiyański oddział, lecz ten odmawia. Zły brat porywa Son Gohana, grożąc, że jeśli Gokū w ciągu następnej doby nie zabije stu Ziemian w dowód tego, że gotów jest dołączyć do brata, to jego potomek zginie. Bohater długo nie czekając, zawiera sojusz z Piccolo Jr. i lecą odbić Gohana. Mimo iż Son walczył w towarzystwie Piccolo, Raditz wciąż miał sporą przewagę. Gdy „Saiyanin z Ziemi” odniósł kilka poważnych ran, jego syn, Son Gohan, więziony w kapsule kosmicznej wpadł w furię i na chwilę zwiększył moc, osiągając siłę większą niż Raditz.thumb|left|Son zakłada swojemu bratu, Raditzowi, [[Podwójny Nelson|Nelsona|116x116px]]Zaatakował złego stryja i tym samym dał szansę Gokū, który błyskawicznie założył mu Nelsona. Son postanowił, że się poświęci dla dobra sprawy i nakazał Piccolo, aby wystrzelił Makankōsappō w nich obu. Tak też się dzieje. Gokū przed śmiercią dowiaduje się od konającego brata, że za rok przy będzie jeszcze dwóch, silniejszych Saiyan. Gokū przenosi się do Zaświatów, za sprawą Ziemskiego Boga, będąc bohaterem, który nie wahał się poświęcić życia dla innych, zachowuje ciało. Son nie trafia ani do Raju ani do Piekła. Podczas „sąd duszy” Bóg Ziemi uprasza Emmę Daiō, aby przyzwolił na spotkanie z wielkim Północnym Kaiō. Son uzyskawszy zgodę, rusza Drogą Węża, specjalnym szlakiem łączącym Zaświaty za Światem Północnego Kaiō. Zwabiony, trafia do ogromnego pałacu, w którym spotyka Wężową Księżniczkę. Zła pani domu pragnie uwieźć Saiyanina. Gdy jej zaloty pełzną na niczym, transformuje się w ogromnego węża i próbuje pożreć Gokū. Podczas podróży Saiyanin zasypia na czyściarze, sprzątającej ścieżkę. Śpiąc, spada z drogi i ląduje w Piekle, gdzie spotyka dwóch Oni, Goza i Meza. Znalazłszy wyjście, wraca na drogę, uprzednio kradnąc regenerujący siły Owoc Emmy DaiōZarówno przygoda z księżniczką, jak i ta w Piekle, to treści nie występujące w mandze, a fillery, stworzone na potrzeby anime.. Dotarłszy na miejsce, rozpoczyna trening u Kaiō. Tam zdobywa nowe zdolności i pozyskuje o wiele potężniejszą siłę. Po ukończeniu szkolenia zostaje wskrzeszony przez Shén Lóng'a i rusza na Ziemię. Przybywa za późno.thumb|left|125x125px|Gokū po pokonaniu NappyJeden z Saiyan, Nappa, zdąża zabić Chiaotzu, Yamchę, Tenshihana i Piccolo. Son Gokū po krótkiej walce pokonuje zabójcę przyjaciół, a potem stacza pojedynek z Vegetąthumb|143x143px|Gokū kontra Vegeta.Książę Saiyan okazuje się być twardym orzechem do zgryzienia, jednak przy pomocy Son Gohana (który przemienia się w Ōzaru i mocno osłabia przeciwnika), Kurilín i Yajirobē, udaje mu się zwyciężyć wroga. Po całej walce Vegeta nie ma sił się dalej bronić. Kurilín chce go zabić, ale Son prosi przyjaciela, aby ten darował życie okrutnemu najeźdźcy.thumb|150x150px Saga Freezera Główne artykuły: Podsaga Namek, Podsaga Specjalnego Oddziału Ginyū i Podsaga straszliwego Freezera Piccolo Jr zginął w walce, co spowodowało, że Bóg również. A Smocze Kule po śmierci twórcy tracą moc. Aby wskrzesić przyjaciół, Gohan, Bulma i Kulilin muszą lecieć na Namek, ponieważ tam również istnieją Smocze Kule. Son Gokū nie może lecieć z nimi ze względu na to, że nadal leży w szpitalu po walce z Vegetą.thumb|126x126px|Gokū w ciele [[Kapitan Ginyū|Kapitana Ginyū|left]] Po około miesiącu wyrusza im na pomoc w specjalnej kapsule zbudowanej przez ojca Bulmy, Profesora Briefa. Przez całą drogę trenuje w owej kapsule, zwiększając siłę grawitacyjną coraz bardziej aż do stokrotnej. Gdy po tygodniu ląduje na Namek, staje do walki ze Specjalnym Oddziałem Ginyū. Pokonuje Recooma, Buttera, których później dobija Vegeta. W starciu z Ginyū sprawy się komplikują. Dowódca oddziału zamienia swoje ciało z ciałem Sona. Przed zamianą ciał Ginyū umyślnie doprowadza się do stanu krytycznego, robiąc sobie dziurę w klatce piersiowej - ma to upośledzić ruchy Gokū. Gdy kapitan pozyskawszy ciało, walczy z Vegetą i przegrywając, zamierza opanować ciało księcia, Gokū wchodzi w promień, a Ginyū odzyskuję ciało. Gokū udaremnia kapitanowi kolejną próbę pozyskania ciała Vegety - rzuca w promień żabą i Ginyū wchodzi w ciało płaza. Gokū prosi Vegetę, aby darował życie wrogowi, gdyż życie w ciele żaby jest dla niego wystarczającą karą. Vegeta zgadza się. Pobite przez Vegetę ciało Gokū musi się zregenerować, książę prowadzi Gokū do statku Freezera, gdzie Son zasklepia rany w maszynie leczniczej. Po regeneracji wraca na pole walki. Wtedy po raz pierwszy spotyka Freezera, który podówczas jest już w swojej ostatecznej formie. Imperator zabija Vegetę, który umierając, wyjawia Gokū, że to Freezer zniszczył ich rodzinną planetę Vegetę. Prosi go, że aby jako ostatni Saiyanin czystej krwi, wypełnił zemstę na Freezerze, Gokū grzebie Vegetę i staje do walki z Changelingiem. Rozpoczyna się walka. Gokū wielokrotnie stosuje swojego Kaiō-kena, jednak nadal nie może dorównać tyranowi. Uświadamia sobie, że może nie wygrać, więc postanawia użyć swojej najsilniejszej techniki. Zbiera ki z Namek oraz kilku pobliskich planet. Tworzy ogromną Genki-Damę i rzuca nią w Freezera w najbardziej odpowiednim momencie. Wszyscy zaczynają cieszyć się z wygranej, jednak okazuję się, że imperator przeżył atak. Kulilin ginie, przeszyty śmiercionośnym promieniem, a Gokū wpada w niesamowitą furię.thumb|right|163x163px|Super Saiyanin, Son GokūPod wpływem emocji przemienia się w Super Saiyannina. Toczy walkę z Freezerem. Podczas starcia wojownicy uszkadzają jądro Namek. Nie radzący sobie Freezer osiąga 100% mocy.left|124x124px|Gokū [[Super Saiyanin kontra Freezer 100 %]]Rzuca w Gokū Tsuibikienzan. Energetyczne tarcze wracają niczym bumerang i trafiają samego Changelinga. Konający tyran prosi, aby Son okazał litość i podarował mu odrobinę ki, która pozwoli na przetrwanie w próżni. Saiyanin zgadza się. Podstępny wróg gromadzi zyskaną ki i wystrzeliwuje ją w postaci kikōhy w kierunku dobroczyńcy. Son z łatwością odbija i wysyła imperatora w przestrzeń kosmiczną. Gokū w panice szuka drogi ucieczki z eksplodującej Namek. Próbuje odlecieć statkiem Freezera, lecz nie udaje mu się go uruchomić. W końcu odpala kapsułę jednego z członków Oddziału Ginyū i rusza w miejsce zapisane w komendach autopilota.thumb|130x130px|Ranny Gokū na [[Planeta Yardrat|Yardrat]] Saga Garlica Juniora Son bierze trening u Yardratian i poznaje tam nowa technikę - teleportację. Następnie udaje się w podróż powrotną na Ziemię. Saga Cella Główne artykuły: Podsaga Trunksa z przyszłości, Podsaga sztucznych ludzi, Podsaga Cella niedoskonałego, Podsaga Cella półdoskonałego, Podsaga Cella doskonałego i Podsaga Cell Game thumb|right|138x138px|Trunks sprawdza, czy to, co słyszał o Gokū, to prawda Songo lądując na Ziemi, zostaje gorąco powitany przez przyjaciół. Zaskoczony, że wszyscy wiedzieli, gdzie wyląduje, dowiaduje się, że to za sprawą tajemniczego młodzieńca. Poproszony na cztery oczy, odbywa rozmowę z owym młodzieńcem, Trunksa z przyszłości, który to młodzieniec mówi mu, że światu zagraża niebezpieczeństwo. Trunks, uprzednio przetestowawszy siłę i autentyczność SonaTrunks z przyszłości nie do końca wierzył w opowieści Gohana i matki mówiące o sile, dobru i męstwie Gokū, gdyż nigdy go nie poznał. Młody przybysz postanowił, że opowie swą historię Sonowi dopiero, gdy plotki o nim się potwierdzą., wyjawia mu, że za trzy lata, 11 maja o godzinie 10 rano Ziemię zaatakują sztuczni ludzie, androidy, istoty stworzone przez opętanego manią zemszczenia się na Gokū naukowca Armii Red Ribbon, Doktora Gero. Chłopiec informuje także Sona, że ten nie będzie w stanie zmierzyć się z przeciwnikiem, gdyż zachoruje na wirusową infekcję serca i umrze. Celem zapobieżenia śmierci Saiyanina, młody przybysz z przyszłości daje Son Gokū opakowanie tabletek, medykament, którego w tych czasach jeszcze nie wynaleziono. Nakazuje Gokū, aby ten zaczął zażywać lek, jak tylko pojawią się pierwsze objawy choroby. Trunks obiecuje wrócić za trzy lata, po czym żegna się i odlatuje do swoich czasów. Son, z małą pomocą Piccolo, który to dzięki swemu nameczańskiemu słuchowi był świadkiem całej rozmowy, wyjaśnia wszystko przyjaciołom i rusza na trening. Trzy lata ćwiczy z Gohanem i Piccolo. Gdy nadchodzi dzień, w którym miały pojawić się androidy, wyrusza wraz z innymi w okolice miejsca, o którym wspominał podróżnik w czasie, to jest wyspy oddalonej o 9 kilometrów na południowy zachód od Wschodniej Stolicy.thumb|left|154x154px|Męczony wirusem serca Androidy pojawiają się. Po przegranej Yamchy Son proponuje im walkę w ustronnym miejscu na pobliskiej niezaludnionej wysepce, aby żaden cywil nie został ranny. Podczas walki wirus serca Gokū daje o sobie znać. Zregenerowany Yamcha zabiera wyczerpanego Saiyanina do domu w Górach Paozu. Tam Son, złożony w łóżku, zdrowieje. Zażywa lekarstwo, które dał mu Trunks z przyszłości. Upływają dni, a on, nadal osłabiony, leży w śpiączce, co wyklucza jego udział w walce z wrogiem.thumb|right|177x177px|[[Ultra Super Saiyanin|USSJ w Komnacie Ducha i Czasu]] Po wielu dniach odzyskuje siły. Okazuje się, że Ziemi nie zagrażają już androidy, a o wiele potężniejsze zło, potwór z przyszłości, Cell.Saiyanin wpada na pomysł, aby podjąć trening w Komnacie Ducha i Czasu. To specjalne pomieszczenie, pokój boskiego pałacu, stanowi inny wymiar, wewnątrz którego wartość czasowa odpowiadająca 365 ziemskim dniom mija w przeciągu upływu 24 godzin w świecie zewnętrznym. Pierwsi na ćwiczenia idą Vegeta i Trunks z przyszłości. Podczas czekania Gokū i Gohan przypatrują się walce Piccolo z Cellem. W momencie, kiedy Cell ostatecznie pokonuje Piccolo, doprowadzając Nameczanina do utraty przytomności, Son powstrzymuje swego syna przed interwencją. Gdy Cell zamierza unicestwić chroniącego androidy Tenshinhana, Gokū teleportuje się na pole bitwy i eskortuje stamtąd poturbowanych Piccolo i Tena, poprzysiągłszy Cellowi, że już niedługo się z nim zmierzy. Doczekawszy się swojej kolejki, rozpoczyna ćwiczenia. Już w pierwszych tygodniach wewnątrz sali jego syn osiąga stadium SSJ, a on przewyższa ten poziom, opanowując oba etapy stadium Ultra Super Saiyanina. W miarę treningu Gokū odkrywa, że jego syn, ćwicząc, znacznie go przewyższył, lecz nie panuje jeszcze nad nowo nabytą mocą. thumb|left|125x125px|Gokū i Gohan po treningu w Komnacie Ducha i Czasu Odbywszy trening, Son dowiaduje się, że Cell pochłonął Osiemnastą i osiągnął finalne stadium, a także, że potwór organizuje turniej sztuk walki o nazwie Cell Game. Jako że po połączeniu Boga Ziemi i Piccolo istniejące na Ziemi smocze kule tracą moc, Son sprowadza z odległej Namek Dendego, aby ten został nowym bogiem Ziemi i przywrócił życie Shén Lóng'owi. Na wszelki wypadek odszukuje kule. Turniej się zaczyna. Jako pierwszy na macie staje Son Gokū. Wojownik stacza zaciekłą i na pierwszy rzut oka wyrównaną walkę. Prezentuje nowy szczebel mocy, na jaki wspiął się dzięki treningom w innym wymiarze. Super Saiyanin Full Power, bo taką nazwę nosi owa wariacja, jest absolutną granicą poziomu bojowego, osiągalnego w pierwszym stadium Super Saiyanina. Owa półtransformacja drastycznie zwiększa jego siłę, szybkość, opanowanie, a także nieznacznie muskulaturę.thumb|208x208px|Gokū [[Super Saiyanin Full Power|SSJ Full Power w walce z Cellem]] Bitwa do samego końca wygląda na potyczkę równego z równym. Son stara się ze wszystkich sił. Wylatuje wysoko w górę i grozi Cellowi, że wystrzeli potężną Kamehame-Hę w jego kierunku. Ów wystrzał mógłby zniszczyć całą Ziemię, dlatego też mutant, wiedząc, że Son nie zaryzykowałby życia Ziemian, nie daje się zastraszyć. Saiyanin, w ostatniej chwili przed wystrzałem, teleportuje się obok cela i wypala prosto w niego, tak, że trajektoria kikōhy omija jądro planety, tym samym nie uszkadzając go. Trafia jednak w Cella, zostawiając mu połowę ciała, fragment od pasa w górę ulega waporyzacji pod wpływem ataku. Cell się regeneruje i, jak każdy SaiyaninCell, mając komórki Saiyan, tak jak oni przy otarciu się o śmierć i regeneracji, zwielokrotnia poziom bojowy., potęguje swoją siłę. Ostatecznie Gokū wycofuje się i wystawia jako następcę swojego syna, Gohana. Cell, po długiej i ciężkiej walce, ulega młodemu Półsaiyaninowi i grozi samozniszczeniem. Aby uratować niebieską planetę Son Gokū teleportuje się wraz z niszczejącym ciałem potwora w Zaświaty na planetę Północnego Kaiō i ginie od eksplozji. Wspiera duchowo syna, dopingując go, by zabił Cella, który, jak się okazało, przeżył autodestrukcję. Uspokojony zwycięstwem syna nad bestią, odpoczywa na drugim świecie. Saga Majin Bū Główne artykuły: Podsaga Zaświatów, Podsaga Great Saiyamana, Podsaga Tenka-ichi Budōkai #25, Podsaga czarnoksiężnika Babidiego, Podsaga Grubego Majin Bū, Podsaga fuzji i Podsaga Czystego Majin Bū thumb|FSSJ w Piekle|135x135px Kaiō zabiera Gokū do Świata Dai Kaiō, gdzie podekscytowany Saiyanin ma spotkać nowych silnych przeciwników. Poznaje Paikūhana, mistrza Zachodniej Galaktyki. Razem tłumią rebelię w Piekle. Son przybiera wtedy poziom FSSJ, gdyż nie zdąża osiągnąć SSJ, bo jego towarzysz sam rozprawia się z wrogami. Następnie Saiyanin bierze udział w tamtejszym turnieju sztuk walki, zwanym Anoyo-ichi Budōkai, za zwycięstwo którego obiecany był specjalny trening pod okiem Dai Kaiō. Zawody wygrywa, lecz na mocy decyzji nadrzędnego arbitra, Dai Kaiō, zostaje zdyskwalifikowany za wyjście z maty, a ściślej, dotknięcie sufitu areny. Po jakimś czasie od zwycięstwa, Son oznajmia telepatycznie Gohanowi, Vegecie i Trunksowi, że na dobę wraca do świata żywych i weźmie udział w Tenka-ichi Budōkai #25. Dzięki Uranai Babie powraca na jeden dzień na Ziemię, aby móc uczestniczyć w turnieju. Zaraz po przybyciu dowiaduje się, że ma drugiego syna, Son Gotena, bardzo się cieszy z tej nowiny. Dziecka nie poznał wcześniej, ponieważ Goten urodził się on po śmierci bohatera. Turniej się rozpoczyna, pierwsze walki mijają, w starciu Gohana z Kibito okazuje się, że zły czarnoksiężnik Babidi chce uwolnić okrutnego demona Majin Bū, by zawładnąć galaktyką. Kibito wraz z Wschodnim Kaiōshinem szukają kryjówki tegoż czarodzieja. Wojownicy Z opuszczają matę Tenka-ichi Budōkai i wyruszają za Yamu i Spopovitchem, którzy wracają do kryjówki Babidiego. Podczas poszukiwań Dābra, sługa czarnoksiężnika pozbawia życia Kibito oraz zamienia Piccolo Daimaō Juniora i Kulilina w kamień, a reszta wchodzi na statek Babidiego, by zlikwidować Bū, który jest jeszcze uwięziony. Na pokładzie maszyny Babidiego Son stawia czoła żywiącemu się ki Yakonowi. Przeciwnik pochłania emanowaną przez Saiyanina moc, jednak Gokū wyzwala tak potężne Kiai-Hō, że uwolniona energia rozsadza łakomego potwora, zabijając go. Wkrótce potem Babidi przeciąga Vegetę na swoją stronę, a ten, dzięki częściowemu opanowaniu, uzyskuje moc SSJ2. Wraz Son Gokū, również przemienionym w SSJ2, toczą długą i wyczerpującą walkę, w której raz lepszy jest Vegeta, a raz Gokū. Ostatecznie, usatysfakcjonowani, zaprzestają walki, chcąc unicestwić Majin Bū, do którego przebudzenia doprowadzili. Gdy okazuje się, że Son ma tylko jedną senzu, Vegeta obezwładnia go ciosem w tył głowy, chcąc samemu rozprawić się z demonem.thumb|Gokū SSJ3|169x169pxPo ciężkiej walce Saiyan, Majin Bū uwalnia się, a Son Gokū zostaje ogłuszony przez Vegetę ciosem w potylicę. Odzyskawszy przytomność, zaczyna trening nad techniką fuzii z Trunksem i z Son Gotenem, uznając, że jest to jedyny sposób na pokonanie Majina. Po paru minutach, widząc, jak Bū zabija miliony ludzi celem znalezienia chłopców, leci z nim walczyć, przemienia się w SSJ3 i negocjuje 3 dni, potrzebne na trening dla maluchów, przez które to dni obowiązuje Babidiego i Majin Bū do zaprzestania mordowania Ziemian. Gdy kończy się „przepustka”, Son Gokū wraca w Zaświaty. Na miejscu dowiaduje się, że Son Gohan przeżył i nigdy nie trafił przed oblicze Emmy Daiō. Wyczuwszy ki syna, teleportuje się w miejsce, z którego owa moc dochodzi, czyli do Świata Kaiōshinów. thumb|left|132x132px|Gokū + Vegeta = Vegetto Trenując z synem walkę Z-Swordem, doprowadza do złamania miecza. Z wnętrza oręża wychodzi Rō Kaiōshin, jedyny przetrwałego Kaiōshina sprzed piętnastu pokoleń bogów. Owy starzec podwyższa moc Gohana oraz, co ważniejsze, oddaje swe życie Son Gokū, a także ofiaruje mu w prezencie kolczyki potara. Son wraca do walki z demonem i wraz z Vegetą używa kolczyków, by się scalić w Vegetto. Podczas walki zostaje wchłonięty, a dzięki temu scalenie się kończy. Wojownicy razem uwalniają wcześniej wchłoniętych przez Bū. Potem Majin niszczy Ziemię, a walka przenosi się na Planetę Bogów. thumb|Tak Gokū wyobrażał sobie fuzję z Mr. Satanem|200x200pxGokū i Vegeta toczą z demonem szereg walk, co pewien czas wymieniając się nawzajem. Kiedy Son Gokū SSJ3 walczy z Bū, Vegeta uświadamia sobie, że zawsze był zazdrosny o Kakarotto i tylko się oszukiwał, myśląc, że jest od niego lepszy. Dokonuje wewnętrznego podsumowania, wzruszając się przy tym. Dostrzega, że zawsze Gokū próbował być przyjacielem Vegety, ale on tego nie akceptował, traktując go niczym wroga. Zauważa, że Son najpierw darował mu życie, a później poświęcił swoje, w jego obronie. Przypatrując się tej walce, książę akceptuje Gokū, jako najsilniejszą istotę na świecie i dostrzega jego wyższość. Nazywa go również przyjacielem. W trakcie walki Gokū postanawia zkumulować całą swoją ki, aby ostatecznie zabić Czystego Majin Bū. Nie udaje mu się to, ponieważ w formie SSJ3 za życia nie może zebrać tyle energii, ile mógł, kiedy był martwy. Po walce z Bū, Gokū, na rozkaz Vegety, tworzy wielką Genki-Damę z ki Ziemian, lecz nie wszyscy Ziemianie angażują się w zbiór mocy, myśląc, że to tylko kolejna sztuczka czarnoksiężnika Babidiego. Kiedy Gokū formuje kulę mocy, Vegeta skupia na sobie uwagę demona. Bū wygrywa z Księciem Saiyan, mocno go turbując. thumb|left|Gokū tworzący wielką Genki-Damę|148x148pxOstatecznie Son uzyskuję super Genki-Damę, a wszystko za sprawą Mistera Satana, który, wyprowadzony z równowagi zachowaniem Ziemian, przemawia im do rozsądku, robiąc im moralne podsumowanie. Ziemianie, przekonani przez uważanego za bohatera i autorytet w dziedzinie sztuk walki mistrza Mistera Satana, aby unieśli ręce w górę, doprowadzają do zwielokrotnienia objętości kuli. thumb|Gokū zaskoczony po tym, jak Majin Bū odbija Genki-Damę|164x164px Chcący zadać ostatni cios, rzut Genki-Damą, Son orientuje się, że na linii strzału stoi wykończony walką Vegeta, którego Zły Bū bierze za zakładnika. Wykorzystując chwilę nieuwagi, Gruby Bū wkracza do akcji, stając do walki ze swoim jin. Gdy oba demony toczą walkę, Vegetę zabiera z pola bitwy Mister Satan, dając Gokū niepowtarzalną okazję do rzutu. Son, skoncentrowawszy siłę, ciska Genki-Damą w stronę przeciwnika, lecz demonowi udaję się ją odbić. Dzięki drugiemu poleceniu Vegety, Dende prosi nameczańskiego smoka, Porungę, aby ten dodał sił wyczerpanemu Son Gokū. Kakarotto zamienia się w SSJ i drugi raz kieruję kulę w stronę Majina. Gdy Genki-Dama jest już o krok od wymazania Czystego Majin Bū, Son żegna się z demonem podsumowującym jego istnienie monologiem, zwieńczając ową przemowę słowami „Byłeś świetny. Do zobaczenia”.thumb|126x126px Koniec Z Seria „Z” oraz manga kończą się następnym opuszczeniem rodziny przez Gokū. Wojownik odchodzi na kilka lat w celu trenowania dobrej reinkarnacji Majin Bū, której imię brzmi Ūb. Natomiast w poprawionej wersji mangi, Gokū powierza Ūbowi rolę obrońcy Ziemi, a jako atrybuty odpowiedzialnej funkcji, jaką na niego nakłada, ofiarowuje mu Kinto i Nyoi-bō. Ta sekcja wymaga dokończenia! Wiesz, co się wtedy działo? Rozwiń ją! Dragon Ball Super Saga Beerusa Gokū orze pole, wyrywa z ziemi pień, który stał na drodze traktora. Goten przynosi mu śniadanie, ojciec pozwala chłopcu pojeździć ciągnikiem, jednak przez nieuwagę Goten spada w przepaść, na szczęśćie Gokū ratuje go. Przyjeżdża Satan, który dzieli się z Gokū nagrodą za uratowanie świata przed Bū, co bardzo cieszy Chi-Chi. Dzięki wygranej pozwala ona mężowi trenować u Kaiō. Podczas treningu Gokū niszczy dom Kaio i pomaga go później naprawić. Nie długo później pojawia się Bóg zniszczenia Beerus razem z Whisem. Kaio kazał Goku się schować w obawię przed chęcią walki Saiyanina z niesamowicie silnym Bogiem. Goku zostaje zauważony i tak jak Kaio przewidział, zaproponował Beerusowi sparing w którym Gokū przegrywa, zarówno jako SSJ1, SSJ2 i jak i SSJ3. Beerus i Whis zjawiają się na ziemi, kiedy trwają urodziny Bulmy. Wszystko idzie dobrze, do momentu aż Beerus zostaje rozzłoszczony przez Buu. Bóg zniszczenia postanawia zniszczyć ziemie. Na darmo były próby powstrzymania go przez Vegete, Piccolo i reszty wojowników Z. Goku zjawia się na miejscu i obserwuje walke przyjaciół. Po wszystkim Beerus informuje uczestników imprezy o boskim Super Saiyaninie, z chęcią zmierzenia się z kimś takim, z uwagi na silną potrzebę dobrego pojedynku. Bohaterowie nie wiedzą jednak jak go przywołać więc wzywają smoka, który informuje ich jak go stworzyć. Okazało się że niezbędni są 6 Saiyanów o czystych sercach aby przekazać jednemu z nich swoją KI. Vegeta, Goten, Gohan, Trunks i Pan, jeszcze nienarodzona córka Son Gohana, która była jeszcze w brzuchu Videl oddają Gokū swoją moc. Zostaje zawarta umowa między, która mówiła że jeśli Goku wygra, ziemia zostanie ocalona. W przeciwnym wypadku Beerus zniszczy całą planete. Dochodzi do niesamowitego pojedynku między Goku w formie Boskiego Super Saiyanina, SSJ GOD, a Beerusem. Mimo że Goku przegrywa całościowo pojedynek, to jednak upór i chęć zwycięstwa zaimponowała Beerusowi, który okazał się być zaspokojony walką. Postanawia nagrodzić Goku za jego walkę i kiedy mówi że niszczy ziemie, tworząc energie zniszczenia, udaje że zasypia, aby bohaterowie myśleli że mają wielkie szczęście. W rzeczywistości jednak była to zwykła gra aktorska Boga zniszczenia, który nie chciał być przyłąpany na okazywaniu skruchy. Wszystko wyłapał jednak kompan Beerusa, Whis, który bardzo cieszył się z decyzji Beerusa. Po wszystkim odlatują na swoją planetę, a Goku i reszta cieszą się z uratowania planety. Saga Złotego Freezera Ta sekcja wymaga dokończenia! Wiesz, co się wtedy działo? Rozwiń ją! Satan prosi Gokū, który leci do Bulmy naprawić traktor o pomoc w pokonaniu psopodobnych kosmitów, jednak ten słysząc Chichi ucieka. Gokū dowiadując się o treningu Vegety u Whisa decyduje się dołączyć do przyjaciela. Często odwiedza Bulmę pytając o Whisa, jednocześnie ukrywa to przed żoną. Bulma zawiadamia go telefonicznie, wojownik niecierpliwi się podczas posiłku Whisa, zjawia się Chichi, Gokū uciekając przed nią łapie Whisa i obaj lecą na jego planetę, gdzie musi zmieniać Beerusowi pościel, myć akwaria ryby wyroczni, sprzątać i plewić, po pracy biega z obciążnikami. Whis uczy Saiyan jak panować nad Ki. Później wysyła ich do przestrzeni we wnętrzu swojej laski, gdzie by się poruszać trzeba kontrolować energię. Mężczyźni wracają do świata Beerusa, są świadkami wiadomości o powrocie Freezy. Czując Ki Gohana, Gokū teleportuje się na Ziemię, gdzie daje synowi senzu. Saiyanin walczy z Freezerem, zmienia się w SSGSS, pokonuje tyrana, którego siły wyczerpują się, jednak Saiyanin zostaje rażony laserem Sorbeta. Vegeta zmienia towarzysza, w momencie, kiedy ma dobić Freezera, Chabgeling wysadza Ziemię. Gokū dowiaduje się o tym od Whisa, który ratuje wszystkich zgromadzonych na polu walki prócz Vegety. Whis oznajmia, że może cofnąć czas i, po prośbach, godzi się, by to zrobić. Czas zostaje przewinięty, Gokū atakuje Freezera, nim ten wysadzi świat, zabijając tyrana Kamehame-Hą. Saga Selekcyjnego Turnieju Sztuk Walki Bogów Zniszczenia Gokū ćwiczy z Vegetą na planecie Beerusa, w strojach obciążających robią po 50000 pompek. Przylatują Champa i Vados. Gokū razem z resztą obecnych na planecie słucha rozmowy Champy z Beerusem, zostaje poczęstowany jajkiem z 6 wszechświata oraz zupką w proszku z Ziemi. Przylatuje z Vegetą na Ziemię by odnaleźć Smocze Kule, odbiera od Bulmy radar poszukujący Super Smoczych Kul. Leci z Vegetą na trening, po drodze chcą zwerbować do drużyny, Gohana i Piccolo. Gokū i Vegeta opowiadają Kurilínowi o turnieju Champy, Gokū broni Gotena i Trunksa przed oceną Vegety. Gokū ćwiczy z Vegetą w Komnacie Ducha i Czasu, po czym z całą drużyną Z i rodzinami lecą na Turniej, walczy z Botamo, nie mogąc pokonać go fizycznie podstępem wyrzuca go za ring, walczy z Frostem, namawia go do przybrania najsilniejszej postaci i przegrywa. Zostaje ukłuty zatrutą igłą na nadgarstku Frosta, gdy z powodu użycia broni Frost zostaje zdyskwalifikowany, Gokū zostaje przywrócony do turnieju, ale ustępuje miejsca Vegecie. Saiyanin ogląda kolejne walki, w czasie, których próbuje sprawdzić kim jest Monaka. Beerus powstrzymuje go i znajduje na jego dłoni ranę po ukłuciu. Potem Gokū ogląda walki Vegety, gdy ten przegrywa z Hitem zajmuje jego miejsce. Król Galaktyki mówi mu o technice Hita, którą Gokū rozpracowuje w czasie walki, Hit zwiększa swój przeskok w czasie zmuszając Gokū do połączenia formy SSJ Blue z Kaiō-kenem. W tej postaci Gokū dotrzymuje mu kroku, ale jego ciało nie wytrzymuje. By walczyć bez ograniczeń prosi bogów o zmianę regulaminu, gdy ci kłócą się o to jego ciało coraz bardziej się męczy. Wojownik proponuje Hitowi następną walkę i wyskakuje za ring. Wyczerpanego, zabiera Piccolo do swojej rodziny i pozostałych widzów. Gokū wita się z Zenō wbrew jego ochroniarzom. Gokū dochodzi do siebie, wraz z rodziną i przyjaciółmi lecą przywołać Super Smoka. Gokū obserwuje wypowiadanie i spełnianie życzenia. Goku zasypia przyjęcie z okazji zwycięstwa 7 Wszechświata. Gdy zjawia się na miejscu, chce walczyć z Monaką, za którego przebiera się Beerus. Obaj walczą niszcząc wszystko, pojedynek przerywa Whis. Gokū traci kondycję, nie ma apetytu, robiąc zakupy upada. Udaje się na planetę Kaiō, ale nie może go namierzyć, więc ląduje u Bulmy, Kurilína w pracy i u Karina. w końcu trafia do Kaiō, który każe mu odpocząć i ostrzega przed Kaiō-kenami. Gokū dzwoni do Gohana by zaopiekować się Pan. Piccolo wyjaśnia mu co robić, wieczorem Gokū opiekuje się nią, ale dziecko pierwszego ranka ucieka. Gokū z Chichi i Gotenem szuka jej. Dziecko znajduje się w domu. Gokū nie wie co się z nią działo. Gdy odzyskuje siły ćwiczy na planecie Kaiō niszcząc wszystko co stanie na drodze jego ciosów. Po skończeniu ćwiczeń Gokū zjada posiłek i wyczuwa energię walczących Vegety i Gotenksa. Teleportuje się na miejsce walki i ratuje chłopców, których fuzja się rozpadła. Gokū walczy z klonem Vegety. Gokū prowadzi wyrównaną walkę. Gdy Monaka niszczy rdzeń Nadludzkiej Wody, Saiyanin pokonuje przeciwnika Kamehame-hą. Wojownicy wracają na Ziemię, gdzie Gokū informuje Vegetę, że ten miał w ustach smoczek. Saga Trunksa z przyszłości Son zbiera sałatę z pola. Proponuje Piccolo trening poprzez pracę i wspomina takie trening u Kame Senina. Gdy Kurilín pyta go, dlaczego zamiast ćwiczyć u Beerusa pracuje, Gokū teleportuje się na planetę Beerusa. Tam daje Beerusowi sałatę i zupkę z torebki, którą zjada razem z Beerusem, Whisem i Vegetą. Gokū słucha opowieści o Zenō. Gokū zjada posiłek z Vegetą, Beersuem i Whisem, gdy Bulma informuje Whisa o przybyciu Trunksa z przyszłości. Gokū nie może wyczuć ki Karina, więc Vegeta każe Trunksowi podnieść swoją. Gokū teleportuje wszystkich na Ziemię, udaje się po fasolki i jedną z nich Bulma podaje Trunksowi. Chłopiec atakuje Gokū, który łapie go za rękę. Gokū walczy z Black Gokū najpierw w zwykłej postaci, potem jako Super Saiyanin. Jednak Black powraca do swoich czasów. Gokū chce z nim walczyć w przyszłości. Gokū czeka u Bulmy na obiad. Później Beerus zabiera go do 10 Wszechświata by zidentyfikować tożsamość Blacka. Na miejscu Gokū uprasza Zamasu, by z nim walczył. Pokonuje go i podaje mu rękę. Rozpoznaje w nim ki Blacka. Wracając dogryza Beerusowi, że Zamasu może dorównać mu siłą. Przylatują do domu Bulmy, gdzie podczas śniadania Gokū opowiada wszystkim, że Zamasu nie jest Blackiem. Potem śpi. Gokū budzi energia walczących Trunksa i Vegety. Leci z Bulmą na miejsce walki, jest świadkiem rozmowy ojca z synem. Gokū leci do Whisa, by odpowiedzieć na wezwanie Króla Wszystkiego. Whis informuje go, że dotarcie do świata Króla Wszystkiego zajmie 2 dni. Beerus mówi, że Kaiōshinom zajmie to kilka sekund. Gokū leci do świata Kaiōshinów, Kaiōshin teleportuje go do świata Króla Wszystkiego. Gokū spotyka kapłana Króla. Król proponuje mu przyjaźń. Gokū obiecuje przyprowadzić tam więcej osób i wraca na Ziemię. Bulmie udaje się naprawić wehikuł czasu, którym wraz z Trunksem i Vegetą leci w przyszłość. Żołnierze atakuję Gokū, który odbija rakiety, Trunks uspokaja ich i zaprowadzają wojowników do Mài. Dziewczyna zaprowadza ich do nowej bazy i opowiada o zniszczeniu starej. Gokū stara się zaprzyjaźnić z dziećmi, które się go boją, bo przypomina Blacka. Po posiłku Gokū gra w kamień-papier-nożyce z Vegetą, o to kto walczy pierwszy i wygrywa. Wojownicy wzywają Blacka, po pokonaniu przez niego Vegety, Gokū staje do walki. Gokū walczy z Blackiem, do walki staje też Zamasu, którego przejmuje Trunks. Black pokonuje Gokū. Zamasu trzyma Trunksa i Gokū, kiedy Black atakuje, ale ratuje ich Vegeta pociskiem ki. Yajirobē zabiera ich z pola walki, a Mài lokuje wszystkich w wehikule czasu i nastawia go, by zabrał Vegetę, Gokū i Trunksa w przeszłość. Wracają do domu Briefsów. Pilaf podaje mu senzu. Zjawiają się Beerus, Wschodni Kaiōshin i Whis, którzy opowiadają im o planach Zamasu. Gokū leci z nimi ostrzec Gowasu przed niebezpieczeństwem. Beerus powstrzymuje go przed powiedzeniem prawdy. Gokū odlatuje w kosmos, gdzie skarcony przez Beerusa ogląda atak na Gowasu, gdy Whis cofa czas Gokū leci wraz z nimi na planetę Gowasu i widzi jak Beerus zabija Zamasu. Gokū wraca na Ziemię, po kolacji leci z Trunksem, Vegetą i Bulmą przekonać się o zniknięciu Blacka. Okazuje się, że ten żyje i Gokū staje z nim do walki. Gokū walczy z Blackiem i Zamasu i zostaje ranny. Kiedy Zamasu opowiada mu jak zabił jego i jego rodzinę w innym wymiarze, Gokū wcieka się i bije boga oraz Blacka. Osłabiony ranami zostaje pokonany przy pomocy miecza ki. Bulma zabiera Gokū do przeszłości. Tam po odpoczynku i przygotowanej przez Chi Chi kolacji słucha opowieści Piccolo o technice, którą może pokonać Zamasu i Blacka. Gokū leci na wyspę Genialnego Żółwia by ćwiczyć Mafūbę na żółwiu Umigame. Po całonocnych próbach udaje mu się opanować technikę. Dostaje od Kame Senina naczynie potrzebne do zakonserwowania wrogów i teleportuje się do domu Bulmy, skąd wyrusza w przyszłość. Na miejscu broni bogów ze swojego czasu przed atakiem przeciwników. Kiedy ci niszczą wehikuł czasu, naczynie zostaje zniszczone razem z nim, co powoduje jego kłótnie z Vegetą. Gokū ogląda walkę Blacka z Vegetą. Kiedy Czarny tworzy swoje kopie, Saiyanin dołącza do przyjaciela. Razem walczą z kopiami Blacka. Gdy Zamasu atakuje Trunksa, Gokū leci z nim walczyć. Jest świadkiem scalenia Zamasu i Blacka. Gokū pada na ziemię. Gdy odzyskuje przytomność razem z Vegetą powstrzymuje atak Scalonego Zamasu, który ma zniszczyć ludzi. Drugi raz zostaje powalony, ale wstaje kiedy padają Vegeta i Trunks, odbija atak przeciwnika. Gokū walczy z Zamasu. Udaje mu się zranić boga. Kaiōshin mówi, że to dzięki śmiertelności Blacka. Gokū łączy się z Vegetą Potarami. Po rozłączeniu zostaje ranny. Oddaje Trunksowi energię do Genki-Damy i patrzy jak Trunks zabija Zamasu. Jednakże Zamasu się "odradza się" i pokrywa atmosferę całym sobą. Gokū ratuje Mài i Bulme przed atakiem Zamasu. Chcąc znaleźć senzu, wydobywa dzwonek otrzymany od Zenō. Dowiadując się od Kaiōshina że król wszechrzeczy na pewno żyje, postanawia go wezwać. Zenō przybywa, rozgląda się, bo nie wie o co chodzi. Son mu wszystko tłumaczy. Zenō niszczy cały wszechświat razem z Zamasu, podczas gdy Gokū wraz z ekipą wracają wehikułem czasu do swojej linii czasowej. Ten jednak postanawia wrócić aby zabrać Króla i organizuje spotkanie z Zenō, dając mu nowego przyjaciela. Potem żegna się z Mài i Trunksem, którzy wracają w przyszłość. Gokū chce wskrzesić Kaiō, zbiera w tym celu smocze kule. Kiedy pojawia się smok przybywają inni chętni z życzeniami, którzy nie dopuszczają go do głosu. Gokū przepuszcza Gohana, który chce uzdrowić Pan. Po spełnieniu jego życzenia Bulma prosi Gokū, by wydobył dla niej z wnętrza Ziemi minerał potrzebny jako paliwo do wehikułu czasu. Gokū zdobywa minerał, ale pojawiają się Whis i Beerus, którzy go mu odbierają i niszczą. Gokū może wreszcie spełnić swoje życzenie, ponieważ Bulma spełniła marzenia pozostałych, ale smok wyczerpuje energię i znika. Potem Gokū dostaje pracę ochroniarza na rozdaniu nagród naukowych, jednak jego garnitur pęka i Gokū zasypia na trawie. Budzi go walka Vegety z Aralką. Gokū zmienia się w SSJB i walczy z nią. Dziewczynka chce silniejszych ataków. Gdy mają zadać sobie kolejny cios pojawiają się Beerus i Whis. Gokū powstrzymuje Beerusa przed zniszczeniem Aralki i obiecuje jej kolejne starcie. Gokū bierze udział w turnieju baseballa organizowanym przez Champę. W jego drużynie reprezentującej 7 wszechświat są Gohan, Yǐnchá, Piccolo, Kurilín i Trunks. Saiyanin nie zna zasad gry i albo rzuca piłką za mocno niszcząc okolicę albo za słabo. W końcu następuje zamiana i Saiyanin zostaje pałkarzem, co mu lepiej wychodzi. Saga Hita Gokū od rana jest skoncentrowany, nie odzywa się i próbuje zaatakować listonosza, czym wzbudza niepokój Gotena i Chichi. Mężczyzna stojąc przed domem, łowiąc ryby i robiąc zakupy cały czas jest skoncentrowany, ma zamknięte oczy i błądzi, trafiając m. in. do sklepu z damską bielizną. Nie chce jednak powiedzieć synom co go niepokoi. Mężczyzna robi unik przed uderzeniem Bulmy, kiedy kobieta policzkuje go po tym jak wjechała w Gokū niszcząc swój samochód. W końcu Goten i Gohan urządzają kolację, po której Son wyznaje im, że ktoś chce go zabić. Wieczorem siedząc na huśtawce w domu Gohana, Gokū wyczuwa zbliżającego się Hita i leci mu na spotkanie. Hit zachodzi go od tyłu i proponuje ugodę, ale Gokū nie godzi się, więc zabójca atakuje go i zabija. Synowie i Piccolo znajdują jego ciało. Piccolo próbuje reanimować Gokū, Goten płacze. Energia wraca do Gokū z kosmosu. Goten chce walczyć z Hitem, ale tata mówi mu, że sprawa pomiędzy nim, a przeciwnikiem. Gokū wstaje i wzywa Hita na rewanż. Zabójca pojawia się i walczą w lesie. Gokū nie daje rady Hitowi i przenosi walkę na otwarty teren o wschodzie słońca jego energia jest tak silna, że Gokū Kamehame-Hą dosięga Hita nawet poza czasem. Na miejsce walki dociera jego rodzina. Gokū mówi, że sam wynajął Hita, by odbyć z nim sparing. Gokū razem z całą rodziną ogląda film o Great Saiyamanie, niestety zasypia podczas seansu, co powoduje złość Chichi. Kobieta uderza męża w głowę. Gokū ćwiczy Kamehame-Hy orząc nimi pole. Chichi, Goten i Gohan rozmawiają o nim. Gohan pomaga ojcu w sparingach, ale odrywają kawałek skarpy i kobieta każe im ćwiczyć, gdzie indziej. Saiyanin odnajduje Kurilína na miejscu strzelaniny i rozbraja przestępców. W domu Kurilína, Saiyanin prosi go o pomoc w sparingu. Kurilín pod presją rodziny godzi się ćwiczyć z przyjacielem. Lecą na Wyspę Żółwiego Pustelnika. Tam Muten Rōshi każe założyć Gokū strój żółwia, który ma krępować jego ruchy. Gokū pokonuje Kurilína w sparingowej walce. Mistrz każe im znaleźć w lesie roślinę, gdy dolatują na miejsce, Uranai Baba daje im wskazówki. Mężczyźni trafiają do mrocznej części lasu, tam spotykają wszystkich swoich dotychczasowych wrogów. Gokū walczy z przeciwnikami i prosi Kurilína o pomoc, pociesza przerażonego przyjaciela. Kiedy obaj rozdzielają się, Gokū zauważa, że kiedy wycisza swoją energię wrogowie znikają. Udaje mu się przejść na następny poziom dzięki obłokowi Kintō, ale zostają złapani przez wizję Super Shén Lónga. Gokū nie chcąc zniszczyć obłoczka prosi o pomoc Kurilína, razem niszczą smoka, z którego powstaje niebiański kwiat. Zabierają całe worki ziela na Żółwią Wyspę. Gokū proponuje Kurilínowi wspólny trening, a Kurilín godzi się na to. Saga przetrwania wszechświata thumb|left|186px|Son Gokū rozmawia z Siedemnastką o udziale w turniejuGokū zawozi swoje warzywa na targ i sprzedaje kramarzowi. Kiedy wraca do domu, pomaga mężczyźnie wynieść z rowu samochód. Okazuje się, że to złodziej, który z kolegami napada na Gokū. Saiyanin obezwładnia ich, ale zostaje ranny. Z kawiarni dzwoni do Kurilína, który nie ma czasu z nim trenować, więc dzwoni do Whisa, obiecując mu jedzenie za trening. Gokū wraca do domu, przebiera się w gi. Goten chce iść z ojcem. Mężczyzna wymyka się z nim przed Chichi i lecą do Bulmy. Po drodze kupują Beerusowi jedzenie, które Goten chce ładnie zapakować i mówi sprzedawcy, że to prezent. Bulma zatrzymuje Gotena i rozmawia z Gokū. Gokū namawia Vegetę na wspólny trening, zjawia się Whis. Gokū leci na jego planetę, tam ćwiczy. Kiedy przypomina sobie o turnieju wszechświatów teleportuje się do Zenō-samy. Obaj Zenō cieszą się z turnieju. Gokū wraca do Beerusa, który bije go za to, że samowolnie poleciał do Zenō. Gokū prosi o przeniesienie na planetę Kaiōshinów. Tam zjawia się Daishinkan, który informuje o dacie i godzinie rozpoczęcia turnieju. Gokū nie może się doczekać. Po wysłuchaniu szczegółów dotyczących turnieju, Gokū zostaje okrzyczany przez bogów za swoją lekkomyślność. Mężczyzna ma zebrać trzech wojowników do Turnieju Mocy, Vegeta mu odmawia, Goten jest za słaby, więc Gokū prosi Gohana, który godzi się za namową Videl. Gokū spotyka u syna Bū i Satana i prosi demona o pomoc. Wszyscy lecą na planetę Kaiōshinów i na planetę Zenō. Gokū wita się z bogami, wygłasza przemowę na prośbę Wielkiego Kapłana i razem z Satanem próbuje obudzić Bū, potem ogląda jego walkę z Basilem. Gokū ratuje Satana podczas ataku energetycznego Basila i cieszy się perspektywą walki z silnymi przeciwnikami. Gokū ogląda walkę syna z Lavendą i odbiera senzu Kaiōshinowi, który chce uzdrowić Gohana. Po walce sam daje fasolkę synowi. Razem słuchają oświadczenia Najwyższego Kapłana. Gokū walczy z Bergamo, który pobiera energię jego ciosów i rośnie. Gokū wykorzystuje to przeciw niemu, najpierw walczy w zwykłej postaci, potem jako SSJ, na końcu atakuje przeciwnika w postaci SSJ Blue i nokautuje przeciwnika. Toppo wyzywa Gokū na pojedynek. Wojownik sprawiedliwości z 11 Wszechświata atakuje Gokū i zmusza go do zamiany w SSJ. W tej formie wyłamuje Gokū rękę, jednak mężczyzna nastawia sobie ramię. Kiedy Saiyanin sobie nie radzi, przybiera formę SSJ Blue i pokonuje przeciwnika. Gokū chce podać Toppo dłoń, ale ten okazuje mu pogardę i odchodzi. Kiedy Najwyższy kapłan zdradza szczegóły daty Turnieju Mocy, Gokū wraz z resztą Ziemian, Kaiōshinami, Beersuem i Whisem wraca na planetę Kaiōshinów. Beerus krzyczy na niego o to, że ryzykuje istnieniem wszechświata, Whis ich rozdziela, a Gokū myśli o zwerbowaniu ekipy, która pokona każdego przeciwnika. Gokū wraca do domu Bulmy, gdzie Chichi przygotowuje jedzenie dla Bulmy. Gokū wybiera wojowników do turnieju mocy i rozmawia z przyjaciółmi i rodziną o narodzinach dziecka Bulmy. Kiedy dziecko się rodzi, Saiyanin leci zwerbować Kurilína. Gokū leci z Gohanem do Kurilína i przekonują go do udziału w Turnieju Mocy. Gokū przekonuje też C18, której obiecuje 10 mln zeni. Gokū ogląda walkę Kurilína z synem i sam walczy z przyjacielem. C18 przerywa ich walkę i namawia Kurilína na wspólny atak. Gokū poddaje się i pyta C18 o C17. Kiedy Kurilín proponuje spytać o miejsce pobytu C17 Dende, Gokū leci do boskiego Pałacu. Tam rozmawia z Dendem i Mr Popo o Turnieju Mocy, a Dende podaje mu lokalizację cyborga. Po drodze Saiyanin wstępuje do domku letniskowego Satana, gdzie walczy z Bū, któremu udaje się wyrzucić Gokū poza teren walki. Dende informuje Gokū o silnych Ziemianach, jak Ūb i C17 i transportuje go nad Południową Wyspę. Tu Gokū spotyka C17, razem pokonują kłusowników, po czym przy ognisku C17 opowiada mu o swojej pracy i rodzinie. Gokū mówi mu o turnieju. C17 nie chce wziąć udziału ani dla pieniędzy ani dla ochrony rodziny. Gokū mówi Siedemnastce o nagrodzie w postaci Super Smoczych Kul. Cyborg zgadza się wziąć udział w turnieju. Kiedy zjawiają się kosmiczni kłusownicy i porywają wszystkie zwierzęta z wyspy, obaj mężczyźni udają się na ich statek. Razem pokonują ochroniarzy i walczą z ich szefem. Szef grozi detonacją bomby, którą ma w ciele. Gokū zabiera go na planetę Kaiō. Okazuje się, że kosmita nie ma w ciele bomby, tylko zestaw fajerwerków. Gokū i C17 wracają na statek i uwalniają zwierzęta. Kłusowników oddają w ręce Jaco, który ścigał ich latami. C17 mówi Gokū, że poprosi Super Smoka o luksusowy statek, którym chce pływać ze swoją rodziną po morzach i oceanach. Przed rozpoczęciem treningu Piccolo i Gohana informuje tego pierwszego o poziomie mocy oraz silnych i słabych stronach swojego starszego syna. Gokū leci zwerbować Tiānjīnfàna. Próbuje go przekonać do wzięcia udziału w turnieju, ale Tiānjīnfàn nie chce zostawić swojej szkoły. Kiedy pojawia się Yurin obaj obezwładniają opętanych przez nią uczniów Tiāna. Gokū ratuje przyjaciela, którego atakuje opanowany magią dziewczyny Rōshi. Potem pokonuje swojego dawnego mistrza. Po wszystkim udaje mu się zwerbować Tiānjīnfàna i Rōshiego. Gokū odpoczywa i objada się w restauracji rozmawiając z Tiānjīnfànm. Pojawia się Gohan, który proponuje mu sparing. Gokū zgadza się. Najpierw walczą grupowo: Gokū i Tiān vs. Piccolo i Gohan, potem Saiyanie biją się jeden na jednego. Widząc moc syna, Gokū czyni go liderem ziemskiej drużyny. W domu Bulmy Gokū rozmawia z przyjaciółmi, namawia Kurilína i C 18, by nie rezygnowali z udziału w turnieju. Leci obudzić Buu, który zasnął, kiedy to się nie udaje wraca do Korporacji Kapsuła. Wpada na pomysł zwerbowania Freezera i wyrusza go znaleźć w piekle. Gokū tłumaczy kolegom swój plan sprowadzenia Changelinga na 24 godziny na Ziemię. Wojownik leci do Enmy Daiō i wyjaśnia mu potrzebę sprowadzenia Freezera. Król Yama zgadza się, więc Gokū uwalnia tyrana z kokonu i proponuje mu udział w turnieju. Potem prosi Wróżkę Jagę o sprowadzenie Frezera na 24 godziny do świata żywych. Saiyanin przekonuje też Bulmę by w wypłaciła Kurilínowi i C18 nagrodę za udział w Turnieju Mocy. Gokū prosi Trunksa,by przejęli z Gotenem opiekę nad wyspą chronioną przez C17, prosi Kurilína, by sprowadził tu cyborga i leci sprowadzić Freezera, udaje mu się przekonać Enmę Daio i Babę Gulę do sprowadzenia go. Kiedy Baba przyprowadza tyrana, zjawiają się wojownicy mający go zabić. Wcześniej obaj wymienili kilka ciosów. Gokū prosi Freezera, by nie zabijał ludzi Sidry. Kiedy ci atakują Babę Gulę, Gokū obezwładnia ich i każe Babie i jej duszkowi uciekać. Freezer atakuje go boska mocą Sidry, Gokū nie jest w stanie się uwolnić. Pomaga mu Beerus. Gokū chce walczyć z Freezerem, Whis pozwala mu, wygrać ma ten,kto uderzy przeciwnika. Mężczyźni jednocześnie trafiają się w twarz i wrzucają się do jeziora, co oznacza remis. Wszyscy razem lecą do domu Bulmy, by wyruszyć na Turniej Mocy. Gokū razem z innymi uczestnikami leci do Świata Próżni, tam rozmawia z Cabbą, Cauliflą i Kale. Wita się z Hitem, i Toppo. Toppo go ignoruje, Gokū leci do Jirena, ale inni wojownicy zagradzają mu drogę. Saiyanin walczy z zawodnikiem z 10 Wszechświata. Następny przeciwnik obezwładnia go i ciągnie w stronę ringu, Gokū zmienia się w formę Blue i wyrzuca go poza ring, sam podciąga się na matę i walczy dalej. Gokū zostaje otoczony przez Niebezpieczne Trio. Saiyanin stosuje barierę chroniącą go przed trucizną Basila. Całe trio tworzy wokół niego Trójkąt Niebezpieczeństwa. Do akcji wkracza Vegeta, ze strony 9 Wszechświata atakują wszyscy uczestnicy. Gokū walczy z Hyzopem, którego skóra jest z żelaza. Saiyanie wyrzucają przeciwników poza matę wykorzystując ich dekoncentrację. Razem z Vegetą, Gokū wyrzuca Niebezpieczne Trio poza ring. Gokū walczy z Cauliflą, pokazuje jej jak stać się SSJ2. Kiedy ich walka złości Kale, ta atakuje mężczyznę. Gokū nie może nic zrobić, dopiero Jiren pozbawia Kale przytomności. Gokū chce walczyć z Jirenem, ale ten wycofuje się. Atakują go pozostali Żołnierze Dumy. Mężczyzna pomaga z nimi walczyć Caulifli i Kale. Kiedy sam zostaje obezwładniony, ratują go C17 i C18. Razem z Saiyankami i cyborgami udaje im się pokonać 5 Żołnierzy Dumy. Gokū daje Kale i Caulifli czas na regenerację sił, ponieważ chce walczyć z ich pełną mocą. Gokū walczy z Briant de Château i jej koleżankami. Gokū walczy z Logi, która ma nad nim przewagę. Ratuje go C17, Gokū rozpracowuje jej technikę. Razem walczą z Ribrianne i Logi. Ratuje je Yardratczanin z Drugiego Wszechświata. Potem razem z Piccolo oglądają walki Gohana z Botamo i Ogumim. Gokū ratuje Hita przed atakiem Dyspo. Saiyanin zmienia formę SSJ God na SSJ Blue, by pokonać przeciwnika. W końcu udaje mu się obezwładnić wojowników z 11. Wszechświata i razem z Hitem umawiają się na finałową walkę. Gokū walczy z kolejnym przeciwnikiem, kiedy Muten Rōshi zużywa całą swoją moc, Saiyanin odpycha go mocą SSJBlue i reanimuje swojego mistrza przy pomocy Kikohy. Kiedy Żółwi Pustelnik odzyskuje siły, Gokū odprowadza go w bezpieczne miejsce. Saiyanin zostawia tam swojego mistrza. Gokū z Vegetą walczą z Prumem, rozpracowują jego technikę i atakują go. Prum początkowo odbija ich ataki, ale potem zostaje przez nich pokonany. Gokū widzi jak Frost atakuje Muten Rōshiego, chce pomóc mistrzowi, ale atakuje go Riburian. Saiyanin walczy z Dziewuszką. Gokū walczy z Ribrianne, które uzyskuje moc od Helles i pozostałych Dziewuszek i zmienia się w Super Ribrianne. Dziewczyna walczy z Saiyaninem, który pokonuje ją. Potem Gokū walczy z Jirenem, atakuje go swoimi kolejnymi poziomami, by przetestować jego siłę. Jiren odpiera każdy jego atak, więc Gokū atakuje 20-krotnym Kaiō-Kenem w postaci SSJ Blue, kiedy ta forma nie daje sobie rady, a wojownik o mało nie wypada za ring, Gokū używa Genki-Damy. Zbiera energię od przyjaciół i Freezera, atakuje przeciwnika. Jiren jednak odpiera jego atak, pomimo najsilniejszej formy, którą przybiera Gokū podczas ataku. Gokū dostaje Genki-Damą i wchłania jej energię. Wojownik osiąga nową formę, która nadąża za Jirenem i odpiera równoczesny atak Dyspo i Toppo. Gokū szybko traci energię i zostaje pokonany. Mężczyzna schodzi z pola bitwy, ale atakuje go Freezer. Okazuje się, że wojownik chce przekazać Gokū swoją energię. Po odnowieniu części sił Gokū, Freezer mówi mu o znaczeniu jego nowej przemiany. Gokū ogląda walkę Jirena z Hitem. Atakują go Nameczanie z Szóstego Wszechświata, ale zajmują się nimi Piccolo i Gohan. Wyczerpanego Gokū atakują wojownicy z Trzeciego Wszechświata. Caulifla atakuje ich i wyzywa Gokū na pojedynek. Gokū walczy z Cauliflą, początkowo ma nad nią przewagę, ale dziewczyna uczy się jego stylu walki i odbija jego ciosy. Dziewczyna chce, by pokazał jej SSJ3. Gokū chce zregenerować siły. Kiedy do walki wkracza Kale i razem przypierają go do muru, Saiyanin zmienia zmienia się w SSJ3, ale nie daje rady utrzymać tej formy. Dalej walczy z dziewczynami jako SSJ2. Gokū walczy z kale i Cauliflą, które zmuszają go do przemiany w SSJ God. Kiedy dziewczyny łączą się Potarami, Gokū przyjmuje SSJ Blue. Mężczyzna wraca do boskiej formy, Kafla osiąga poziom SS2. Początkowo dziewczyna bije Gokū i zmusza go powrotu do formy Blue i użycia Kaiō-kena. Pomimo tych form pozbawia Gokū przytomności. Sayianin budzi się i wykorzystując ultra instynkt odbiera jej ataki energetyczne. Gokū walczy z Keflą używając 110% mocy. Ich ataki odpychają innych wojowników. Kiedy Kefla atakuje, Gokū przenika po jej ataku i Kamehame-Hą wyrzuca ją za ring. Po walce Gokū opada z sił. Trzech mężczyzn z Drugiego Wszechświata atakuje Gokū, który mimo wyczerpania próbuje się bronić. Gokū walczy z nimi,pomagają mu C17 i C18. Kiedy ataki mężczyzn otaczają ich, Gokū z formie SSJ Blue przebija się przez ich energię Kamehame-Hą i wyrzuca przeciwników za ring. Gokū walczy z wojownikami z Trzeciego Wszechświata i ratuje przed wypadnięciem C17. Gokū walczy z Panchią, do póki nie przejmuje go Gohan. Po fuzji robotów pomaga synowi pokonać fuzjonera. Gokū walczy z Anirazą, kiedy wypada za ring, ratuje go Freezer. Saiyanin ratuje przed wypadnięciem C18. Kiedy C17 niszczy reaktor Anirazy, Gokū razem z resztą uczestników z Siódmego Wszechświata wyrzuca go za ring. Gokū staje naprzeciw Jirena. Zaczynają walczyć, ale zmienia go Vegeta. Son tylko raz atakuje, by uratować przyjaciela. Gokū sprawdza stan Vegety i walczy z Jirenem, który odbija wszystkie jego ataki. Gokū zastawia miny, które nie krzywdzą żołnierza Dumy. W końcu Saiyanin odrywa kawałek ringu, na którym stoi Jiren i wypycha go za ring. Kiedy Jiren wraca łączy poziom SSJ Blue z Kaiō-kenem i razem z Vegetą atakuje go. Ich brak synchronizacji dezorientuje Jirena. Gokū sam z Jirenem walczy, kiedy Vegeta przejmuje Toppo. Po wypadnięciu kolegi, Jiren odpycha Gokū i uwalnia pełną moc. Gokū razem z Vegetą i C17 atakują Jirena. Saiyanie słabną, a Siedemnastka otacza ich barierą i autodestrukcyjnym atakiem rozprasza atak Jirena. Dzięki C17, Gokū wie, że można zranić przeciwnika. Gokū leży na ringu. Kiedy Vegeta oddaje mu swoją ki, staje do walki z Jirenem, który z łatwością go bije. Gokū w formie SSJ Blue nie może dać mu rady. Kiedy Jiren prawie wyrzuca go za ring, Gokū przypomina sobie poświęcenie C17, moc Vegety i pomoc Freezera oraz postawę członków swojej drużyny i osiąga Ultra Instyknt, w tej formie uderza Jirena w wątrobę. Kiedy Jirena przestaje boleć, mężczyźni walczą na równi. Gokū walczy z Jirenem, jego ciało blokuje ciosy przeciwnika, ale Saiyanin jest za słaby, by móc zrobić Jirenowi krzywdę. W czasie walki uczy się kontrolować swoją moc. Próbuje zaskoczyć Jirena Kamehame-Hą, ale ten pamięta dany atak z walki z Keflą i odpiera go. Wojownik atakuje Gokū, który odkrywa pełen ultra instynkt i rozpoczyna prawdziwą walkę. Gokū bije Jirena, do póki ten nie uwalnia swojej pełnej mocy. Wtedy Jiren powala Gokū, który wstaje dzięki dopingowi przyjaciół. Saiyanin pokonuje Jirena, kiedy ma go wyrzucić z ringu, jego ciało nie wytrzymuje boskiej mocy. Jiren chce go wyrzucić, ale Freezer zmienia jego tor lotu i Gokū upada na kawałek ringu. Gokū odzyskuje siły i pomaga Frezerowi oraz C17 pokonać Jirena. Razem z Freezerem wyrzucają go za ring, przy okazji odpadając sami. Po walce wraca do domu. Saga Więźnia Galaktycznego PAtrolu (manga) Goku i Vegeta zostają zwerbowani do Galaktycznego Patrolu, celem pochwycenia zbiegłego więźnia, Moro. Saiyanie leća na Namek, która atakuje Moro. Goku walczy z nim, ale nie może nic zrobić. Przeciwnik rani go i odbiera mu energię. Po 3 dniach leżenia nieprzytomnym uzdrawia go Eska. Nameczanie opowiadają Saiyanom o atakach Moro. Saga Brollyego Ta sekcja potrzebuje treści. Dodaj ją! Saga zbiegłego więźnia Galaktycznego Patrolu Ta sekcja potrzebuje treści. Dodaj ją! Dragon Ball GT Saga podróży kosmicznych thumb|Gokū po przemianieSeria GT zaczyna się, gdy Pilaf za pomocą starożytnych kul, stworzonych przed rozdzieleniem Mega Piccolo do postaci Ziemskiego Boga i Piccolo Daimaō , nieopatrznie zamienia Son Gokū w dziecko. Okazuje się, że kule mają taką moc, iż tylko one mogą odczynić czar, który stworzyły: przywrócić dawną postać bohaterowi.Potem jest świadkiem napadu, gdzie Pan, zwalcza przestępców. Gokū zostaje nierozpoznany przez wnuczkę, która myśli że jest zwykłym dzieckiem. Songo tłumaczy Rōshiemu i Pan, że to on. Następnie zostaje poinformowany od Północnego Kaiō, że kule rozsyłane są po całym Siódmym Wszechświecie, i jeżeli nie powrócą na planetę, na której zostało wypowiedziane życzenie w ciągu roku, zostanie ona doszczętnie zniszczona. Gokū leci statkiem kosmicznym wraz z Trunksem i Pan by odnaleźć smocze kule z czarnymi gwiazdkami. Imegga Pierwszą planetą na, której wylądowali (awaryjnie) jest planeta Imegga, poszli do hotelu, gdzie liczniki podają ceny usług, natychmiast stąd uciekli, trafili do mieszkańców planety, którym zostaje zabrany dom, z powodu nie płacenia rachunków. Po drodze do statku napotkali Gilla, który zjadł im smoczy radar w tym samym czasie Sheela i Gale ukradli im statek, Gokū i reszta wyruszyli do pałacu Don Kiry, pokonali ochroniarzy w tym Sheele i Gale oraz wzięli swój statek. Są ścigani listem gończym, starsze małżeństwo daje im jeść, opowiada o sytuacji na planecie. Gokū wraz z resztą dali się złapać policji i dzięki temu ponownie dotarli do Pałacu Don Kiry, pokonują jego ludzi i poszli się z nim osobiście spotkać. Gokū walczy z Ledgicem, przemienia się w Super Saiyanina i z łatwością go pokonuję. Ledgic powiedział, że będzie trenował i się zrewanżuje. Songo, Pan i Trunks oddają ludziom ich dokumenty i majątki, które im zabrano. Mommāsu Na planecie Mommāsu, Gokū z Trunksem i Gillem szukają smoczej kuli, zabrało ją olbrzymie ptakopodobne stworzenie i rzuciło do worka olbrzyma, kula niestety utkwiła w jabłku, rezygnują z jej odzyskania i lecą szukać Pan. Pomylili ją z królową pszczół. Songo, Trunks i Gill spotkali Pan, gdy uciekła z ula. Gokū z resztą lecą naładować Gilla, bo ma niski poziom energii i nie może wyświetlić smoczego radaru. Po drodze ponownie spotykają Olbrzyma. Songo zobaczył kulę, w zębie Olbrzyma, więc, używa Kamehame-Ha i tym wyrywa ząb Olbrzymowi i zabiera kulę. Na końcu Gokū i reszta żegnają się z Olbrzymem i lecą na następną planetę. Kelbo Wylądowali na planecie Kelbo w poszukiwaniu następnej kuli, znaleźli ją zaczepioną w włosach Lēny. Zostali ugoszczeni przez mieszkańców, Sołtys Wioski Kelbo opowiada o Zūnamie. Songo i spółka widzą Lēnę rozmawiającą ze Zūnamą, chcą pokonać potwora. Pan ubiera Songa za Lēnę aby jutro poszedł na spotkanie z potworem, ale stój był na niego za duży, więc założył go Trunks. Gokū i reszta obserwują Trunksa i Zūnamę i idą za nimi. W jaskini potwora, zostali przez niego zauważeni Songo chce z nim walczyć ale Zūnama padł z za dużej ilości alkoholu, potem obudził się i wywołał trzęsieni ziemi, które po chwili ustało a nadal ruszał wąsami Gokū z resztą dowiedzieli się od Pan, że potwór tak naprawdę nie umie wywołać trzęsienia ziemi a tylko je przewidzieć. Potwór to potwierdził i powiedział, że nadchodzi potężne trzęsienie tym razem nie kłamiąc, potwierdził to Gill wypowiadając ,,zbliża się niebezpieczeństwo''. Nasi bohaterowie wraz z Zūnamą uciekają przed wybuchem wulkanu Gokū użył kamehy, króra wszystkich odepchnęła z dużą prędkością i tym bezpiecznie uciekli, Songo użył tej techniki jeszcze raz aby ugasić wulkan. W nagrodę za uratowanie wioski Lēna daje im smoczą kule. Przed odlotem, Bon Para kradnie kryształową kulę z rąk Pan, za pomocą telekinezy i ucieka do swojego statku kosmicznego . Nasi bohaterowie natychmiast odlatują z Kelbo i lecą za statkiem Baraci Para. Beehay Wylądowali na Planecie Beehay. Jedna z Mūm próbowała zjeść ich statek, który unikną ataku ale pojawiło się ich więcej. Gokū, Pan, Trunks i Gill wysiedli ze statku by przeciwstawić się Mūmom, nie dają im rady, ale Songo złapał jedną i miotał ją na wszystkie strony, aż ją wyrzucił i zginęła, Gokū i spółka wpadli na plan aby atakować Mūmy od tyłu i tak z nimi zwyciężyli. Po tym zobaczyli Braci Parapara, którzy im gratulują i chcą od nich smoczą kulę, Bracia, więc używają swojej specjalnej techniki - Taniec Parapara. Bon Para po kolei wszystkich uderza, nasi bohaterowie są bezwładni poprzez ich muzykę i taniec. Songo i reszta są wycieńczeni tańcem Braci, ale przestają tańczyć, bo zobaczyli tańczące Mūmy zmierzające w ich stronę, wtedy Gokū i spółka pokonali braci i ich związali. Songo pilnuje złodziei a Pan, Trunks i Gill szukają na ich statku skradzionej smoczej kuli, gdy Trunks wychodzi, Statek kosmiczny odlatuję z Pan i Gillem na Planete Lūd. Lūd Gokū i Trunks oraz uwięzieni Bracia Parapara widzą Gilla, który nadlatuje w ich stronę. Dowiadują się od niego, że Pan jest w niebezpieczeństwie. Songo z resztą wlatują to pałacu Lūda w poszukiwaniu Pan. Gokū, Trunks i Gill widzą jak Bracia ParaPara zostali zamienieni w lalki i wrzuceni do źródła mocy Lūda. Zostają przytłoczeni przez Mutchy Motchy'ego. Songo pokonuje Leona bez żadnego wysiłku, następnie walczą z prawdziwą formą Mutchy'ego. Gokū przemienia się w Super Saiyanina i w pojedynkę walczy z maszynomutantem, niestety Mutchy go obezwładnia ale Trunks zabija go Kulą energii o pełnej mocy. Songo i Trunks lecą do środka pałacu szukać Pan, napotkali tam Dolltaki'ego, który trzymał Pan w formie lalki i uruchamia Lūda, Gokū z Trunksem próbują lecieć po Pan ale Lūd ich zatrzymuje. Songo go prowokuje i ucieka używa na niego Kamehame-Ha ale nic mu się nie stało. Lūd przygniata stopą Gokū i Trunksa, którzy zamienili się w Super Sajaninów i go odepchnęli, potem wracają do bazowej formy i wspólnie go ponownie powalili na ziemie. Lūd obraca głowę używa Eye Laser i wstaje. Songo i Trunks wspólnie używają Kamehame-Ha, Lūd blokuje to obracającymi rękoma ale po chwil przestały się obracać a Lūd upadł na kolana ale ponownie wstał, próbuje uderzyć Gokū i Trunksa, którzy go atakują. Widzą jak Lūd wessał Pan i Dolltaki'ego i w tym zwiększył poziom mocy. Gokū i Trunks są przerażeni mocą Lūda, ponieważ jest to jego trzeci poziom. Bracia Parapara przemawiają do Gokū za pomocą telekinezy i mówią my aby szczekał w serce. Songo czeka na sygnał od Braci parapara aby wystrzelić Kamehame-ha. Po wielu próbach, Son Gokū i Pan udało się pokonać Lūda. Lord został zniszczony, a wszystkie postacie, które pochłonął odzyskały swoje ciała. Po odlocie z planety Lūd, Songo rozmawia z Trunksem o Doktorze Myū i o tym aby Pan została na Ziemi a zastąpił ją Goten, Pan to usłyszała, zdenerwowała się i uciekła do innego pomieszczenia.thumb|122px Rūdeze Na planecie Rūdeze Gokū odgania insekty, gdy Trunks naprawia statek. Potem polecieli odnaleźć Pan i Gilla. Mszynomutant odnalazł smoczą kulę i oazę, gdzie wszyscy się tam udali. M-2 Na planecie M-2, Son Gokū próbował zejść jabłko, okazało się być metalowe. Potem odwiedzili miasto, które było puste a z rożnych miejsc pojawiły się małe maszynomutanty. Gill gdzieś odlatuję, Songo i reszta mówią mu aby przyniósł coś do jedzenia. Gdy Gill przyleciał, spotykają Mega Canon Σ, gdy ich oślepiają Gill siedzi na ręce Ribeta. Gokū, Pan i Trunks są wtrząchnięci, dowiadują się o tym, że Gill pracuje dla nich, Pan się zdenerwowała i biegnie prosto na nich, dziadek z Trunksem ją odpychają i dają się złapać Bizu, zostają usypani i zabrani do Generała Rilda. Saga Baby'ego thumb|Gokū SSJ w GTPo ciężkiej wyprawie spotyka Dr. Myū, który odtwarza komórki tsufuliańskiego króla w postacie mutanta o imieniu Baby. Po zlikwidowaniu laboratorium i znalezieniu kul, wracają na Ziemię, gdzie zastają Ziemian zainfekowanych jajami złożonymi w nich przez Baby'ego, w wyniku działania których zostają przemienieni w Tsufilian, ślepo posłusznych mutantowi. Gokū musi walczyć z przeciwnikiem posiadającym ciało i moc Vegety. thumb|left|Son SSJ3 w GTPo ciężkim starciu o mało nie ginie, lecz Kaiōbito ratuje go przed wielką czarną kulą energii dzięki zdolności teleportacji. Jednak energia Baby'ego zakłóca teleportację i Gokū trafia do świata pomiędzy Ziemią, a Zaświatami. Tu spotyka oszusta, Sūgorō, który gra z nim, rzucają kostką. Gokū musi pokonać ilość pól jaka wskaże kostka. Kostka to jego zmieniony syn Sūkogorō, który zmienia się tak by ojciec szedł do przodu, a Gokū cofał się w tył. Stawką gry jest wyjście, przegrana oznacza piekło. Gokū orientuje się w sytuacji i grozi wrzuceniem Sūkogorō do lawy. Chłopiec przybiera swoja prawdziwą postać. Gokū teleportuje ich do Świata Kaiōshinów. Kaiōbito wraz z seniorem bogów, przeniósłszy Sona do Świata Kaiōshinów, siłą wyciągają jego nieodrastający ogon. Ta sekcja wymaga uzupełnienia historii z Sūgorō i Sūkogorō! Wiesz, kiedy oni występowali? Kim byli? Rozwiń ją! Saiyanin leci na nową planetę Plant, gdzie stacza kolejny pojedynek, a ostatecznie, zmęczony po walce, patrzy na Ziemię i zamienia się w Ōgon Ōzaru. Traci nad sobą kontrolę, lecz Pan pokazuje mu zdjęcia z wakacji. Gokū przypomina sobie piękne chwile spędzone z rodziną i przyjaciółmi, po czym zamienia się w Super Saiyanina Four.thumb|Son Gokū SSJ4 Baby w ciele Vegety również zmienia się w Ōgon Ōzaru dzięki maszynie Bulmy. Ich walka trwa bardzo długo. Mimo że Son jest w postaci SSJ4, jego ki się wyczerpuje. Powoli traci energię. Wyczerpany, otrzymuje moc przekazaną mu przez Trunksa, Gohana oraz Gotena. Dzięki nowej energii pokonuję Ōgon Ōzaru Baby Vegetę. Po walce, uderzawszy ogon Baby'ego, zmusza go, by opuścił ciało Vegety, gdyż pozostanie we wnętrzu powracającego do normalnej postaci Księcia Saiyan było niemożliwe, ponieważ ciało Baby'ego znacznie urosło podczas transformacji w Ōgon Ōzaru. Baby, opuściwszy ciało, Vegety próbuje uciec, lecz Gokū, wystrzeliwszy Kamehame-Hę, wysyła go na Słońce. Okazuje się, że aby stworzyć planetę Plant ponownie użyto starożytnych smoczych kul, uniemożliwiając tym samym odczynienie uroku rzuconego przez Czerwonego Shen Lóng'a na Sona. Toteż Son Gokū wraz z przyjaciółmi przenoszą wszystkich na planetę Plant, chcąc tym samym uniknąć zagłady rasy ludzkiej na rozpadającej się Ziemi. Następnie Mūri prosi Polunę, aby odtworzył Ziemię i przeniósł nań wszystkich Ziemian z Plantu. Saga Super sztucznego człowieka #17 Son Gokū dowiaduje się, że wszystkie złe istoty uciekły z Piekła, a Gero i Myū chcą podbić Ziemię za pomocą androidów #17 z Ziemi i #17 z Piekła. Odpowiada na zaproszenie naukowców, lecąc do Piekła portalem stworzonym przez androidalne sobowtóry. Na miejscu, zapędzony w pułapkę, zostaje uwięziony wewnątrz Zaświatów. Toczy walkę z Freezerem i Cellem. Gdy do antagonistów dociera, że mimo upływu lat i pomniejszenia Sona, dalej nie mogą się z nim równać, wykonują oni atak Hell's Buster, którym zsyłają Saiyanina do podpiekielnych kondygnacji Zaświatów, gdzie piekielna strażniczka Rōbā poddaje go karze tortur, przeznaczonej dla rezydentów Piekła. Gdy Saiyaninowi udaje się wydostać z bryły lodowej, do której trafił w konsekwencji odbycia ostatnie tortury, a także pokonać Cella i Freezera, z pomocą strąconego przez Emmę Daiō z Nieba do Piekła Piccolo i przebywającego na Ziemi Dendego, ucieka do świata żywych otwartym przez Nameczan portalem. Podejmuje walkę z powstałym z połączenia dwóch androidów Super #17. Po ogromnych zmaganiach Gokū, w asyście Osiemnastki, likwiduje go techniką Ryū-ken. Saga złych smoków thumb|Gokū z Vegetą w postaci Gogety SSJ4 Po zlikwidowaniu Super #17 Gokū i przyjaciele pragną wskrzesić ofiary pomordowane przez wszystkich oswobodzonych z Piekła. Na smoczych kulach pojawiają się pęknięcia. Okazuje się, że zbyt częste używanie ich spowodowało przesyt ujemnej energii. Zamiast tradycyjnego Shén Lóng'a pojawia się Zły Niebieski Shén Lóng, który wysłał siedmiu swoich popleczników w misję wyniszczenia i unicestwienia Ziemi. Z pomocą Pan Son Gokū likwiduje smoki jednego po drugim. Walka z Yī Xīng Lóngiem okazuje się przerastać bohatera. Wraz z Vegetą, dzięki technice fuzji tworzą Gogetę. Powstały wojownik jest na tyle silny, że może bez trudu rozprawić się z wrogiem. Jednak mieszanka saiyańskich dum dwóch wojowników sprawia, że w swej pysze Gogeta miast pokonać wroga, delektuje się nim, drwiąc z jego marnej siły. Z powodu olbrzymiej mocy, jaką dysponuje nowo powstała postać, fuzja skraca się z 30 do zaledwie 5 minut. Mimo krótkiego czasu nim wojownicy się rozłączają, Yī Xīng Lóng zostaje dosyć mocno ranny. Ostatecznie Son likwiduje go za pomocą Genki-Damy. Animowana smocza historia kończy się na wskrzeszeniu ofiar smoków i odejściu Son Gokū z Shén Lóng'em. Saiyanin odlatuje na grzbiecie smoka. Przed zniknięciem odwiedza Kame House i żegna się z Żółwim Pustelnikiem, Kurilínem i Umigame. Następnie zaś zstępuje do Piekła, gdzie zamienia ostatnie słowa z Piccolo, po czym znika i widz Dragon Balla widzi go, gdy na Shén Lóng'ie leci w stronę nieba, wtedy też smocze kule wtapiają się w jego ciało, opuszczając Ziemię. Zakończenie Po upływie około 60, 90 lat Gokū ponownie pojawia się na Ziemi. Przybywa na jeden z Tenka-ichi Budōkai, gdzie na trybunach obserwuje poczynania swego potomka, Son Gokū Juniora. Gdy Pan dostrzega jego obecność, Son znika wśród tłumu widowni. Następnie widz Dragon Balla widzi go, jak z uśmiechem na twarzy przechadza się po Wyspie Papaya. Tak kończy się opowieść o nim i jego przyjaciołach. Super Dragon Ball Heroes Saga Więziennej Planety Gokū ćwiczy z Vegetą u Whisa, kiedy pojawia się Mài z przyszłości. Dziewczyna mówi, że Trunks ma kłopoty. Pojawia się też Fu. Gokū teleportuje się na więzienną planetę razem z nią i Vegetą. Atakuje ich Son Gokū: Xeno w formie Super Saiyanina . Obaj Gokū walczą ze sobą, do póki Gokū z czasów po turnieju mocy nie trafia na barierę, okazuje się, że Fu sprowadził ich tam by walczyli ze sobą, stawką jest życie Trunksa i ich powrót do domu. Gokū, Vegeta i Mài szukają Trunksa, atakuje ich Kanba, Son każe Mài uciekać. Gokū atakuję Kanbę, zostaje zainfekowany jego ki i atakuje Vegetę, Saiyanin walczy też z Trunksem i Coolerem. Po ataku Złotego Coolera odzyskuje świadomość. Mài podaje kolczyki potara Gokū i Vegecie po czym powstaje Vegetto. Po rozpadzie fuzji Gokū ogląda przemianę Canby w Ōzaru. Wojownicy scalają się znowu, ale fuzja rozpada się z powodu utraty ki. Gokū walczy z Canbą jako SSJ, SSJ Blue i w formie SSJG, nie udaje mu się odciąć przeciwnikowi ogona. Gokū walczy z Canberem, do póki ten nie nokautuje go. Canber torturuje Gokū, ratują go Gokū: Xeno i Vegeta: Xeno. Gokū leży nieprzytomny. Walka budzi go. Mężczyzna odkrywa ulta Instynkt i pokonuje Cumbera. Ratuje przed nim przyjaciół. Gokū, Vegeta, Trunks z przyszłości i Mài z przyszłości są o Beerusa, kiedy Kaiōshin z szóstego Wszechświata mówi im o ataku na jego wszechświat. Saga Konfliktu Wszechświata Goku ćwiczy z Najwyższym Kapłanem. wojownik pojawia się w 11 Wszechświecie, gdzie wyrzuca Orena z ciała Vegety i staje do walki z rodzeństwem Tsufulian. Wykorzystując Ultra Instynkt, Goku pokonuje Kamin i Orena, którzy scalaja się, ale nie mogą nic mu zrobić. Hearts równiez jest bezsilny, prosi o pomoc Lagos. goku niszczy jej kryształy, ale kobieta rani go odłamkami, które zmienia w energię, ponieważ Goku wraca do zwykłej postaci. Przejmuje go Trunks, ale Goku atakuje go przed atakiem Lagos. Pokonuje go Hearts, ale Goku się nie poddaje, potem razem ze Wschodnik Kaioshinem ewakułuje reszte wojowników Z. Dragon Ball Kai Dragon Ball Kai to odnowiona wersja serii Dragon Ball Z. Została wydana z okazji dwudziestolecia całego anime. Gokū występuje w tych samych momentach, co w pierwowzorze. Goku_i_Gohan.jpg|Son Gohan i Son Gokū u Mutena Rōshiego Son Gokū kontra Vegeta (DBKAI).jpg|Son kontra Vegeta Plik:Goku w DB KAI.jpg|Gokū na Namek Filmy Dragon Balla [[Dragon Ball: Legenda o Shen Lóng'ie|'Dragon Ball: Legenda o Shen Lóng'ie']] Ta sekcja wymaga dokończenia! Wiesz, co się wtedy działo? Rozwiń ją! thumb|left|146px|Gokū trzyma [[Smocze Kule#Smocze Kule|Sì Xīng Qiú - film kinowy DB: Legenda o Shén Lóng'ie]] [[Dragon Ball: Śpiąca Księżniczka z Zamku Diabła|'Dragon Ball: Śpiąca Księżniczka z Zamku Diabła']] Ta sekcja wymaga dokończenia! Wiesz, co się wtedy działo? Rozwiń ją! [[Dragon Ball: Wielka mistyczna przygoda|'Dragon Ball: Wielka mistyczna przygoda']] Ta sekcja wymaga dokończenia! Wiesz, co się wtedy działo? Rozwiń ją! [[Dragon Ball: Droga do zostania najsilniejszym|'Dragon Ball: Droga do zostania najsilniejszym']] Ta sekcja wymaga dokończenia! Wiesz, co się wtedy działo? Rozwiń ją! Odcinki specjalne Dragon Balla [[Dragon Ball: Bezpieczeństwo w ruchu drogowym z Gokū|'Dragon Ball: Bezpieczeństwo w ruchu drogowym z Gokū']] Ta sekcja wymaga dokończenia! Wiesz, co się wtedy działo? Rozwiń ją! Gokū biegnie na spotkanie ze znajomymi przeskakując między jadącymi samochodami, widzi to policjantka, która informuje go o możliwości potrącenia. Na argument o szybkości Gokū odpowiada, że nawet jak jemu uda się przebiec, to spanikowany kierowca może spowodować wypadek. Gokū obiecuje przestrzegać kodeksu drogowego i pomaga przejść przez ulicę dzieciom. Dociera na przyjęcie i prosi dzieci by przestrzegały zasad ruchu drogowego. [[Dragon Ball: Straż pożarna z Gokū|'Dragon Ball: Straż pożarna z Gokū']] Ta sekcja wymaga dokończenia! Wiesz, co się wtedy działo? Rozwiń ją! Gokū ostrzega dzieci odpalające fajerwerki o groźbie pożaru, potem wraz ze strażakami, którymi są Yamcha, Kurilín i Genialny Żółw gasi pożar zaproszony przez ich rodziców, którzy palą w łóżku papierosy i zostawiają zapalony palnik na kuchence gazowej. Potem gaszą mieszkanie, które zapaliło się podczas trzęsienia ziemi, Gokū przy pomocy kija ratuje kotka właścicielki mieszkania. Bohaterowie uczą zasad postępowania z ogniem. Filmy kinowe Dragon Ball Z [[Dragon Ball Z: Oddajcie mi mojego Gohana!!|'Dragon Ball Z: Oddajcie mi mojego Gohana!!']] Ta sekcja wymaga dokończenia! Wiesz, co się wtedy działo? Rozwiń ją! [[Dragon Ball Z: Najsilniejszy gość na świecie|'Dragon Ball Z: Najsilniejszy gość na świecie']] thumb|Gokū Kaiō-ken kontra Dr Whellow Gokū rusza na pomoc uprowadzonym przez sługi Dr Kochina Mutenowi Rōshi i Bulmie. Walczy z biowojownikami Misokattsunem, Ebifuryą i Kishīme. Wszystkich trzech pokonuje bez większych przeszkód, używając do tego Kaiō-kena. Gdy ma za sobą walkę ze sługami, rusza na spotkanie z Doktorem Whellow. Razem z Piccolo Son pokonuję złego naukowca za pomocą Genki-Damy. [[Dragon Ball Z: Wielkie starcie o całą Ziemię|'Dragon Ball Z: Wielkie starcie o całą Ziemię']] Ta sekcja wymaga dokończenia! Wiesz, co się wtedy działo? Rozwiń ją! Gokū walczy z Saiyaninem Tullece'em, który atakuje Ziemię i sadzi drzewo mocy, które wysysa energię z planety. Pomimo zjedzenia przez przeciwnika owocu z danego drzewa, Gokū pokonuje go Kaiō-Kenem. [[Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiyanin Son Gokū|'Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiyanin Son Gokū']] W tym filmie kinowym Son mierzy się ze Slugiem, Super Nameczaninem i prawdopodobnym bratem Katatsa oraz thumb|left|Gokū FSSJNajstarszego. Zły kosmita ciężko rani Gokū. Saiyanin pod wpływem złości osiąga poziom FSSJ. Mimo że transformacja nie trwa długo, Son Gokū daje radę bardzo osłabić przeciwnika. Następnie Slug się powiększa i łapie Sona. Na polecenie Piccolo Gohan gwiżdże, czym wprawia Sluga w stan niemal paralityczny - nameczański słuch jest niezwykle wrażliwy. Gokū leci wysoko w niebo i stamtąd wystrzeliwuje Genki-Damę, która zabija złego Nameczanina. [[Dragon Ball Z: Niezwykła potęga kontra potęga|'Dragon Ball Z: Niezwykła potęga kontra potęga']] thumb|Gokū walczący z Coolerem Akcja rozgrywa się już po zabiciu tyrana i dyktatora Północnej Galaktyki Freezera przez Trunksa a przed atakiem #19 i #20 na wyspę niedaleko Wschodniej Stolicy. Na Ziemi zjawia się nikomu dotąd nieznany starszy brat Freezera Cooler. Na niekorzyść Gokū okazuje się silniejszy niż jego brat. Po ciężkiej walce Sona z najeźdźcą, Cooler tworzy wielką Death Ball i rzuca nią w kierunku Ziemi. Sonowi udaje się ją odbić w kierunku Changelinga, wysyłając tym samym Coolera w kierunku Słońca. [[Dragon Ball Z: Starcie!! 10 miliardów potężnych wojowników|'Dragon Ball Z: Starcie!! 10 miliardów potężnych wojowników']] Ta sekcja wymaga dokończenia! Wiesz, co się wtedy działo? Rozwiń ją! Gokū leci z przyjaciółmi na Namek w celach turystycznych. Na miejscu okazuje się, że planetę zaatakował Cooler. Walczy z nim, rani go, ale komputer w jego statku odtwarza uszkodzone części. Gokū kilka razy obrywa, do walki dołącza Vegeta, obaj rozbijają Coolera na części, które odtwarzają się w wiele wersji wojownika. Gokū i Vegeta zostają wchłonięci do statku Coolera i połączeni ze statkiem celem odebrania im energii by wzmocnić Coolera. Gokū zmienia się w SSJ2 i wysyła zbyt dużo energii, statek jest przeciążony i wybucha. Gokū i Vegeta spadają na Ziemię. Gokū wraca z resztą Ziemian do domu. [[Dragon Ball Z: Walka do ostatku sił!! Trzech wielkich Super Saiyan|'Dragon Ball Z: Walka do ostatku sił!! Trzech wielkich Super Saiyan']] Ta sekcja wymaga dokończenia! Wiesz, co się wtedy działo? Rozwiń ją! Gokū nie bierze udziału w filmie, dlatego, że zginął podczas walki z Cellem i przebywał w Zaświatach. [[Dragon Ball Z: Podnieć się!! Gorąca, zacięta, super-dzika walka|'Dragon Ball Z: Podnieć się!! Gorąca, zacięta, super-dzika walka']] thumb|left|254px|Gokū w walce z Brollym Gokū i jego żona oczekują w kolejce na spotkanie z dyrektorem elitarnej prywatnej letniej placówki edukacyjnej, do której Chichi pragnie zapisać Gohana. Gdy nadchodzi ich kolej i rozpoczynają rozmowę, Północny Kaiō, używając telepatii, przemawia do Sona. Gokū, skorzystawszy z okazji, wymyka się żonie, teleportując się do Świata Północnego Kaiō (na spotkaniu, ubrany w garnitur, musiał udawać interesującego się dobrą lekturą i sportem przykładnego ojca, co go niezwykle nudziło, dodatkowo był głodny. Kaiō, poczęstowawszy Son Gokū najróżniejszymi specjałami, opowiada wojownikowi historię o Legendarnym Super Saiyaninie, który zniszczył Południową Galaktykę. Gokū, przemierzywszy Siódmy Wszechświat śladem ki Legendarnego Saiyanina, trafia na Nową Vegetę, gdzie spotyka resztę Wojowników Z, którzy trafili tam, lecąc wraz z Saiyaninem Paragusem. Son dowiaduje się, że Vegeta został zaproszony na planetę, aby został jej nowym królem oraz aby rozprawił się z ową legendą, niszczącą okolicę. Gdy Gokū przypadkowo odkrywa, że Legendarnym Super Saiyaninem jest Broly, syn Paragusa, Vegeta, oszacowawszy szanse w starciu z legendą, popada w katatonię, całkowicie się załamując. Ze względu na to, że będący jeszcze niemowlętami rówieśnicy Brolly i Gokū tuż po urodzeniu leżeli w sąsiednich inkubatorach, a Brolly musiał całymi godzinami wysłuchiwać drącego się w niebo głosy płaczącego Sona, LSSJ na dźwięk głosu Gokū wpada w furię, stając się bezlitosnym mordercą. Rosnąca latami nienawiść do Gokū znajduje upust w walce. Starcie trwa bardzo długo, Son przegrywa. Ledwie żywy błaga przyjaciół, aby przekazali mu swoją ki, bo gdy zbierze jej wystarczająco dużo, będzie w stanie stawić czoła wrogowi. Dostaje energię od wszystkich prócz Vegety. Książę, deklarując swoją wyższość nad przyjacielem, ofiarowuje mu moc dopiero po tym, jak widzi, że Brolly przyparł Sona do skały i zabiera się do zadania ostatecznego ciosu. Doładowany ki zjednoczonych Wojowników Z, Son, uderzając lewym prostym, rozrywa brzuch Brolly'ego i powodując tym olbrzymi krwotok, dopuszcza do erupcji skumulowanej w Legendarnym Saiyaninie ki, wysławszy go w kosmos. Brolly, zamrożony w ogromnej bryle, dryfuje poprzez próżnię, ostatecznie docierając do Ziemi. [[Dragon Ball Z: O krok od zniszczenia galaktyki!! Niesamowity koleś z zupełnie innej ligi|'Dragon Ball Z: O krok od zniszczenia galaktyki!! Niesamowity koleś z zupełnie innej ligi']] Gokū nie bierze udziału w tym filmie, dlatego, że zginął podczas walki z Cellem i przebywa w Zaświatach. Ogranicza się jedynie do pomocy Gohanowi w krytycznym momencie i posłużenia mu radą. [[Dragon Ball Z: Niebezpieczny duet! Super wojownicy nigdy nie odpoczywają|'Dragon Ball Z: Niebezpieczny duet! Super wojownicy nigdy nie odpoczywają']] thumb|Gokū SSJ w walce z Brollym Gokū przez cały film obserwuje z Zaświatów, jak jego przyjaciele walczą z uwolnionym z lodowej bryły Brollym. Gdy jego synowie wystrzeliwują Kamehame-Hę w kierunku ogromnej kikōhy Brolly'ego, za sprawą wypowiedzianego przez Gotena życzenia, Shén Lóng sprowadza na chwilę Sona na Ziemię, aby ten dodał im kurażu i wspomógł swoją ki. Gokū ruga synów za to, że tak szybko się poddają i nakazuje skoncentrować całą moc. Zamienia się w Super Saiyanina i wystrzeliwuje swoją Kamehame-Hę u boku fali synów, czym podbudowuje ich morale. Nieustannie przemawia do nich, zadając retoryczne pytania, w stylu, „czy nie przeszkadza im, że jeśli ustąpią, Brolly zniszczyć Ziemię?”, „czy to, że go nie ma w pobliżu, ma wyrokować ich kapitulację?”. Po tych słowach bracia sięgają po zapasy energii i na znak ojca wszyscy trzej wystrzeliwują potężną wiązkę, która, przebiwszy pocisk LSSJ, dosięga jego Brolly'ego, rozrywając jego ciało na strzępy, zabijając go. Gdy Brolly umiera, Gokū niepostrzeżenie powraca w Zaświaty. [[Dragon Ball Z: Zagłada superwojowników!! Zwycięzcą jestem ja|'Dragon Ball Z: Zagłada superwojowników!! Zwycięzcą jestem ja']] Gokū nie bierze udziału w walce z Biobrollim, gdyż po Cell Game przebywa w Zaświatach. Pod koniec filmu Saiyanin dowiaduje się jednak, że wraz z Paikūhanem zostali poproszeni przez Dai Kaiō o powstrzymanie chaosu, jaki Brolly rozpętał w Piekle. Gokū planuje spełnić prośbę, kiedy tylko naje się do syta. Aby to zrobić, zjada porcję Bubblesa. [[Dragon Ball Z: Odrodzenie fuzji!! Gokū i Vegeta|'Dragon Ball Z: Odrodzenie fuzji!! Gokū i Vegeta']] Ta sekcja wymaga dokończenia! Wiesz, co się wtedy działo? Rozwiń ją! Gokū walczy z Paikūhanem, gdy dowiaduje się o przebudzeniu Janemby, wyrusza do piekła by walczyć z potworem, spotyka tam Vegetę, którego namawia na fuzję, gdy walcząc razem nie dają mu rady, łączą się w Gogetę, który pokonuje potwora po rozdzieleniu Gokū wraca do Świata Zmarłych. [[Dragon Ball Z: Smocza pięść eksploduje!! Jak nie Gokū, to kto?|'Dragon Ball Z: Smocza pięść eksploduje!! Jak nie Gokū, to kto?']] thumb|left|144pxTa sekcja wymaga dokończenia! Wiesz, co się wtedy działo? Rozwiń ją! Gokū podsuwa małemu Gotenowi i Trunksowi szaszłyk na grillu by łatwiej dzieciom było po niego sięgnąć. Gokū inicjuje poszukiwanie smoczych kul, celem otworzenia szkatułki z Tapionem, po otworzeniu jej przez Smoka uwolniony Tapion odchodzi, w nocy, gdy wojownik śpi uwalnia się potwór Hildegarn, Gokū i reszta stają do walki, gdy łączą się obie części potwora górna i dolna pokonuje on Gotenksa, Videl, Gohana, Vegetę, Gokū mając z nim problemy pokonuje go techniką Atak Smoka. Bulma robi Tapionowi wehikuł czasu by wrócił do domu. Gokū jest obecny podczas pożegnania Tapiona. [[Dragon Ball Z: Bóg i bóg: Battle of Gods|'Dragon Ball Z: Bóg i bóg: Battle of Gods']] Ta sekcja wymaga dokończenia! Wiesz, co się wtedy działo? Rozwiń ją! thumb|left|Gokū SSJG zraniony przez Beerusa Gokū, wymignąwszy się od uczestnictwa w przyjęciu z okazji urodzin Bulmy, udaje się na trening do Świata Zachodniego Kaiō. Ćwicząc wraz z Bubblesem nieopodal domu Kaiō, podsłuchuje telepatyczną rozmowę pomiędzy Kaiōbito a Północnym Kaiō, z której rozumie tylko słowa „wielki Beerus”. Po krótszym oporze Kaiō wyjaśnia uczniowi, o czym rozmawiał z Kaiōshinem. Niedługo po tym na planecie zjawiają się Hakaishin Beerus oraz jego mistrz i przyboczny Whis, poszukują Boskiego Super Saiyanina. W niedługim czasie wywiązuje się walka pomiędzy Sonem a Beerusem. Bóg pokonuje Saiyanina jedną ręką, powalając go na ziemię. [[Dragon Ball Z: Odrodzenie „F”|'Dragon Ball Z: Odrodzenie „F”']] thumb|Goku zadaje śmiertelny cios Freezerowi Goku wraz z Vegetą udaje się na Planetoidę Beerusa, by trenować pod okiem Whisa. Absorbują boską moc, stając się silniejsi niż kiedykolwiek. Jednak w pewnym momencie rybia wyrocznia informuje Saiyan o powrocie Freezera, który również posiadł boską moc. Gokū i Vegeta wracają na Ziemię, by się zmierzyć z odrodzonym tyranem. Gokū walczy z Freezerem w 4 formie i daje sobie z nim radę. W pewnym momencie Gokū przybiera nową formę: SSJGSSJ i wyjaśnia, że jest to połączenie Boskiego Super Saiyanina ze zwykłym Super Saiyaninem. Freezer w odpowiedzi pokazuje swoją nową, Złotą postać. Saiyanin toczy wyrównaną walkę z Changelingiem, jednak w pewnym momencie zaczyna przeważać i zyskuje przewagę dzięki Kamehame-Ha. Jednak Freezerowi udaje się podstępnie podpuścić Gokū i przebija go na wylot Death Beamem. Pastwi się nad pokonanym Gokū i usiłuje namówić Vegetę, by go zabił, jednak ten odmawia. Krilan daje Gokū Senzu, a Vegeta zmienia się w SSJGSSJ i sam staje do walki ze Złotym Freezerem. Saiyański Książę łatwo pokonuje Changelinga, pozbawiając go Złotej formy. Ma już zadać ostateczny cios, jednak Freezer nie mogąc pogodzić się z porażką podstępnie niszczy Ziemię. Whis wykorzystuje swoje berło, by teleportować siebie, Gokū, Beerusa, Gohana, Piccolo, Kurilína, Tenshinhana, Jaco, Żółwiego Pustelnika i Bulmę na jakąś skałę pośród szczątków Ziemi. Gokū żałuje, że nie zniszczył Freezera, gdy miał okazję. Wszyscy tracą nadzieję, a Bulma płacze po utracie swoich bliskich. Jednak okazuje się, że Whis potrafi cofnąć czas o 3 minuty. Mentor Beerusa cofa czas do momentu na chwilę przed zniszczeniem Ziemi. Pokonany przez Vegetę Freezer usiłuje zniszczyć Ziemię, jednak nagle nadlatuje Gokū, który ponownie zmienił się w SSJGSSJ i za pomocą Kamehame-Ha niszczy Freezera. Odcinki i rozdziały specjalne Dragon Ball Z 'Dragon Ball Z: Ostateczna bitwa w pojedynkę. Ojciec Son Gokū, Wojownika Z, który wyzwał Freezera' Ta sekcja wymaga dokończenia! Wiesz, co się wtedy działo? Rozwiń ją! Son Gokū leży miejscu, gdzie lekarze oceniają jego siłę bojową na 2 jednostki. Bardock przeczytawszy jego imię na plakietce przestaje się nim interesować po poznaniu małego poziomu mocy. Lekarze decydują o wysłaniu Gokū= na Ziemię. Kapsuła Bardocka mija wylatującą kapsułę z Gokū. Na Ziemi znajduje go Son Gohan. Bardock widzi Gokū na Namek stojącego przeciw Freezerowi, wie, że syn go pokona. 'Dragon Ball Ball Z: Historia poboczna. Plan Unicestwienia Saiyan. Część pierwsza, Ziemia' Ta sekcja wymaga dokończenia! Wiesz, co się wtedy działo? Rozwiń ją! Gokū walczy z odtworzonymi Freezerem, Tullece'em, Slugiem po pokonaniu ich niszczy emitery gazu zatruwającego Ziemię. 'Dragon Ball Ball Z: Historia poboczna. Plan Unicestwienia Saiyan. Część druga, kosmos' Ta sekcja wymaga dokończenia! Wiesz, co się wtedy działo? Rozwiń ją! Gokū leci statkiem kosmicznym walczyć z Dr Raichim, na jego statku Gokū, Trunks, Vegeta, Gohan i Piccolo walczą z jego robotem, po śmierci doktora robot wchłania jego resztki i zmienia się. Gokū oblicza, że robot kumulując przez 15 sekund energię jest bezbronny, informuje o tym przyjaciół i wykorzystują to atakując razem. Gokū załatwia sprawę Kamehame-Hą i teleportuje przyjaciół na swój statek. 'Dragon Ball Z: Walka do ostatku sił!! Trzech wielkich Super Saiyan, odcinek specjalny' Ta sekcja wymaga dokończenia! Wiesz, co się wtedy działo? Rozwiń ją! 'Dragon Ball Z: Gromadźmy się! Świat Gokū' Ta sekcja wymaga dokończenia! Wiesz, co się wtedy działo? Rozwiń ją! 'Obejrzyjmy wszystko raz jeszcze. Podsumowanie roku Dragon Ball Z' Ta sekcja wymaga dokończenia! Wiesz, co się wtedy działo? Rozwiń ją! 'Dragon Ball: Siemka! Son Gokū i jego przyjaciele powracają' thumb|left|150px|Losowanie przeciwnika dla Avo i Cado (Spec., 2008)Ta sekcja wymaga dokończenia! Wiesz, co się wtedy działo? Rozwiń ją! 'Cross Epoch' Ta sekcja wymaga dokończenia! Wiesz, co się wtedy działo? Rozwiń ją! 'Kyūtai Panikku Adobenchā!' Ta sekcja wymaga dokończenia! Wiesz, co się wtedy działo? Rozwiń ją! 'Kyūtai Panikku Adobenchā Ritānzu' Ta sekcja wymaga dokończenia! Wiesz, co się wtedy działo? Rozwiń ją! 'Dream 9: Toriko & One Piece & Dragon Ball Z Chō Korabo Supesharu!!' thumb|[[w:c:pl.toriko:Toriko|Toriko, Luffy i Gokū]] Gokū bierze udział w zawodach, w których główną nagrodą jest mięso bydła karmionego klejnotami. W wyścigu biorą też udział Son Goten, Trunks, Son Gohan, Osiemnastka i Vegeta. I reszta z dwóch innych światów, One Piece i Toriko. Bieg się rozpoczyna, najszybszymi są Gokū, Luffy i Toriko. Nagle Son Gokū prawie na końcu teleportuje się ratować świat, po chwili wraca. Bieg się wyrównuje. Nagle w tym samym czasie dotykają flagi. Walczą Battle Royal z Mr. Satanem. Gokū i reszta bohaterów uniwersów wypada za matę. Mr. Satan został cudem na kawałku maty i wygrywa. Na końcu mistrz Satan dzieli się Legendarnym Mięsem z resztą. 'Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock' Ta sekcja wymaga dokończenia! Wiesz, co się wtedy działo? Rozwiń ją! Filmy Dragon Ball Super W czasie teraźniejszym Son Gokū i Vegeta toczą sparing. Bulma, Bra, Whis i Beerus odpoczywają. Wszyscy znajdują się na wyspie w zachodniej stolicy. Beerusa denerwują hałasy walki Saiyan, i wydziera się na nich. Whis pyta Son Gokū czy chce zostań nowym bogiem zniszczenia, ponieważ cały czas chce być silniejszy, Son Gokū odpowiada, że motywują go silne osoby, które spotkał na turnieju mocy. Whis pyta oto samo Vegety, który odpowiada, że z powodu Freezy, ponieważ został wskrzeszony. Gokū powiedział, że bez niego by przegrali i że pomógł naszemu wszechświatowi. Vegeta odpowiada, że on tylko ratował własny tyłek i zaczyna wydzierać się na Son Gokū. W tym czasie Trunks dzwoni do Bulmy mówi jej, że ktoś ukradł smocze kule i smoczy radar z jej laboratorium. Nasi bohaterowie wywnioskowali, że to żołnierze z kosmicznej organizacji handlu, ponieważ nosi podobny pancerz bojowy. Bulma mówi, że Freeza ma posesje na punkcie smoczych kul. Zastanawiają się nad jego życzeniem, Vegeta mówi, że chce nieśmiertelności. Bulma mówi, że miała tylko 6 smoczych kul i pewnie szukają ostatniej. Ostatnia kula znajduje się na lodowym kontynencie, ponieważ jest tam bardzo zimno i Bulma postanowiła zebrać ją na końcu. Bulma pyta się czy ktoś ma ochotę lecieć. Beerus mówi, że woli się zdrzemną a Whis powiedział, że to może być interesujące. Beerus pyta się czy będzie tam coś dobrego na przekąskę, Bulma odpowiada, że nie bardzo. Beerus chce zostać, więc Bulma daje mu pod opiekę swoją córkę Brę, bo ktoś musi się nią opiekować. Następnie Son Gokū, Vegeta, Bulma i Whis lecą na lodowy kontynent. W trakcie lotu Gokū pyta Bulmę po co zbierała smocze kule, Bulma opowiada, że po to by się odmładzać o 5 lat. Whis pyta się jej, dlaczego o pięć lat a nie więcej. Bulma odpowiada, że chciałaby by więcej, ale mogą ją podejrzewać o to że miała operacje plastyczną, chce by to wyglądało naturalnie. Bulma, Son Gokū, Whis i Vegeta wylądowali na lodowym kontynencie. Ludzie Freezy uciekają, ale Vegeta zestrzelił ich statek kosmiczny, a Gokū prosi ich by oddali smocze kule. W tym czasie statek kosmiczny Freezy ląduje obok Saiyan. Wychodzą z niego żołnierze, Freeza, Paragus i Brolly. Freeza zabiera smocze kule. Bulma krzyczy aby oddali jej Smocze kule. Freeza przedstawia Paragusa i Brolly'ego. Paragus jest zezłoszczony na Vegete, ponieważ jego ojciec wysłał Brolly'ego na wygnanie, karze więc synowi ich atakować. Brolly atakuje Vegetę. dy Brolly chciał ponownie zaatakować Vegeta, Son Gokū wtrącił się powiedział mu by teraz walczył z nim. Brolly zwiększa siłę i objętość swoich mięśni i zaczynają walczyć. Son Gokū przemienienia się w Super Saiyanina i ponownie walczy. Potem przemienia się w Super Saiyanina Goda i używa Boskiej Więzi, która chwilowo unieruchamia Brolly'ego. Son Gokū mówi mu aby przestał dodaje, że on również nie jest zły, ale jest Freeza i Paragus, mówi by ich nie słuchał. Brolly chwilowo oszalał i używa tej samej techniki co in na nim. Unieruchamia go i atakuje, ale Gokū go skontrował. Kikono i inni ludzie Feezy odlatują nad Ziemię. Brolly zwiększa swoją siłę i ponownie atakuje Son Gokū, który broni się przed jego atakami. Cheley podziwia Brolly'ego, ale Lemo mówi, że on naprawdę nie jest taki. Oskarżają o to jego ojca, Cheley mówi, że jest całym swoim sercem z Brollym. Paragus panikuje, bo siła syna coraz bardziej wychodzi spod kontroli. Brolly bardzo mocno rani Son Gokū, który po ostatnim ciosie leży na śniegu. Piccolo czuje energię Freezy i Brolly'ego. Pyta się Sona co se tam dzieje, Gokū wyjaśnia sytuacje, a Piccolo mówi, że nie jest w stanie pomóc, Son Gokū mówi, by był w „pogotowiu”. Gokū denerwuje się się i przemienia się w Super Saiyanina Blue. Pojedynek między dwoma Saiyanami jest równy. Przechodzą w pod ziemia gdzie jest lawa, następnie wracają na lodowy teren. Brolly używa Miażdżyciela Planet, który zniszczył cały teren poryty lodem na wulkaniczny teren. Paragus powoli przekonuje się że Król Vegeta miał raczej racje. Freeza pyta ponownie Paragusa, czy to wszystko na co stać Brolly'ego, Paragus odpowiada, że tak. Freeza, więc zabija Paragusa następnie krzyczy do Brolly'ego okłamując, go że zabiła go kula energii. Brolly'ego przepełnia furia i przemienia się w Super Saiyanina. Brolly leci za Son Gokū, dołącza się Vegeta, które chce pokonać Brolly'ego razem z Gokū. Książę Saiyan przemienia się w Super Saiyanina Blue i razem z Sonem atakują swojego przeciwnika, który się wybrania. Lecą w kierunku Freezy, którego zaczął atakować Brolly, a Saiyanie teleportują się do Piccolo. Son Gokū proponuje Vegecie Fuzje, ale Vegeta nie chce wykonywać tańca potrzebnego do fuzji. Son Gokū przekonuje Vegetę, po tym jak wspomniał, że jego rodzina może zostać unicestwiona. Brolly wykonuje serię uderzeń pięści na Freeza, który przemienia się w złotą formę. Piccolo i Son Gokū prezentują Vegecie taniec potrzebny do fuzji. Vegeta i Sn Gokū wykonali fuzje, ale zrobili to źle i muszą czekać 30 minut, by fuzja minęła. Kolejna próba się nie udała i muszą ponownie czekać 30 minut. Za trzecim razem udało im się. I nazwali tę fuzję Gogeta. Odcinek specjalny Dragon Ball GT 'Poboczna historia Gokū! Dowodem jego męstwa jest Sì Xīng Qiú' Gdy Gokū Junior dociera w Góry Paozu do miejsca, gdzie wraz z rodziną mieszkał jego przodek i znajduje Sì Xīng Qiú, prosząc, aby uchroniła ona jego babcię Pan od śmierci, objawia mu się Son Gokū. Naucza praprawnuka, że żeby spełnić życzenie, trzeba odnaleźć siedem smoczych kul. Tłumaczy chłopcu, kim jest. Chwali go za to, jaki jest silny i dzielny, tłumaczy mu, że w końcu jego imię to Son Gokū, więc musi być taki, jak Son Gokū. Gdy Pack i Pan przybywają w Góry Paozu, Son Gokū Senior, skorzystawszy z okazji, wraca w Zaświaty. Telepatycznie tłumaczy potomkowi, że to nie smocza kula uratowała Pan, a cała wielka odwaga, z jaką chłopiec udał się w tę misję. Na koniec Gokū Senior żegna się z wnukiem słowami: „Zawsze krocz wprost przed siebie, Son Gokū”. Inne wydarzenia Doktor Slump Ta sekcja potrzebuje treści. Dodaj ją! Nekomajin Ta sekcja potrzebuje treści. Dodaj ją! Nekomajin Z Ta sekcja potrzebuje treści. Dodaj ją! Galaktyczny Patrol Jaco Ta sekcja potrzebuje treści. Dodaj ją! Występ w grach Ta sekcja potrzebuje treści. Dodaj ją! Ciekawostki *W 37 odcinku serii DBZ na samym początku oczom widzów serialu ukazuje się „Wùkōng Hospital”, placówka medyczna, w której przebywa Gokū. *Początkowo to on miał być legendarnym Super Sayaninem *Gokū pomimo tego, że jest trzecim najsilniejszym wojownikiem w Siódmym Wszechświecie, panicznie boi się zastrzyków. *Son to jest nazwisko, a Gokū to imię (w krajach azjatyckich przedstawia się odwrotnie niż w Europie i Ameryce). *Gokū (podobnie jak Chichi i Gyū Maō) mówiąc posługuje się jednym z dialektów północnej Japonii, odbiegającym od grupy standardowego języka japońskiego używanego w Kantō. To nacechowanie nie zostało jednak powielone przy realizacji dubbingu do znacznej większości tłumaczeń z całego świata (łącznie z polskim). Warto również dodać, że podkładająca Gokū głos Masako Nozawa pochodzi z Tokio i na co dzień posługuje się tokijską odmianą dialektu Kantō, nie dialektami północy. *Gokū najbardziej boi się Chichi z wielką strzykawką w ręce spowodowane jest to tym że Goku boi się zarówno swojej żony jak i zastrzyków.. *Gokū umie tańczyć tango. W 14 odcinku Dragon ball Z tańczył z Wężową księżniczką. *Prawdopodobnie podczas korzystania z Migatte no gokui Gokū stał sie drugim człowiekiem, który siłą przewyższył Hakaishina. Środowiska fanów spekulują, że jest silniejszy niż Beerus, Hakaishin Siódmego Wszechświata. Jiren jest pierwszym człowiekiem, który poziomem bojowym góruje nad Hakaishinem swojego świata, tj. Vermoudem. =Przypisy= en:Goku de:Son Goku es:Son Goku ru:Сон Гоку fr:Son Gokû it:Son Goku pt:Son Goku hr:Goku la:Goku vi:Gotrym ko:손오공 zh:悟空 is:Goku gl:Son Gokúh lt:Son Gokas sr:Goku ja:孫悟空 no:Goku id:Songoku sq:Goku ca:Goku nl:Son Goku pt-br:Goku fi:Goku Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mistrzowie sztuk walki Kategoria:Ojcowie Kategoria:Dziadkowie Kategoria:Pradziadkowie Kategoria:Prapradziadkowie Kategoria:Saiyanie Kategoria:Wojownicy Z Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Kosmici Kategoria:Postacie pozytywne Kategoria:Postacie serii DB Kategoria:Postacie serii DBZ Kategoria:Postacie serii DBS Kategoria:Postacie serii DBGT Kategoria:Bogowie Kategoria:Do przerobienia Kategoria:Mistrzowie Kategoria:Postacie pierwszoplanowe Kategoria:Postacie z gier Kategoria:Postacie Siódmego Wszechświata Kategoria:Postacie serii SDBH Kategoria:Postacie z filmów DB Kategoria:Postacie z filmów DBZ Kategoria:Postacie z filmów DBS Kategoria:Funkcjonariusze Galaktycznego Patrolu